


The Golden Dragon

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: After Camlann Merlin Big Bang, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maltese Falcon AU. Merlin races against Morgana to find the Golden Dragon which holds the secret to the location of the source of all magick. Morgana is looking for a long hidden statue but Merlin has the real story from Prime Minister Uther Pendragon. Arthur Pendragon and his singer girlfriend Gwen Leodegrance get caught up between the sorcerers as their race to find the Golden Dragon comes to a head.<br/>-<br/>Written for After Camlann Big Bang 2014<br/>-<br/>Art by Matchboximpala</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover Page




	2. Cover Page

**Title:** The Golden Dragon  
 **Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Artist:** [](http://matchboximpala.livejournal.com/profile)[**matchboximpala**](http://matchboximpala.livejournal.com/)

 **Pairings/characters:** Merlin Emrys, Lance DuLac, Freya Lake, Gilli the painter, Elyan Leodegrance, Gwen Leodegrance, Gaius Freeman, Arthur Pendragon, Uther Pendragon the prime minister, Detective Gwaine Green, Officer Percival Mercian, Leon Welsh, Morgana Lafae, Carter the butler, Mordred Lothian

 **Rating:** PG/T

 **Word Count:** 25,244

 **Warnings:** Character Death

 **Summary:** Maltese Falcon AU. Merlin races against Morgana to find the Golden Dragon which holds the secret to the location of the source of all magick. Morgana is looking for a long hidden statue but Merlin has the real story from Prime Minister Uther Pendragon. Arthur Pendragon and his singer girlfriend Gwen Leodegrance get caught up between the sorcerers as their race to find the Golden Dragon comes to a head.

 **Disclaimer:** Merlin and its characters belong to Shine and BBC. No profit is being made by this creation.

 **Author's notes:** Thanks to the mods of [](http://aftercamlann.livejournal.com/profile)[**aftercamlann**](http://aftercamlann.livejournal.com/) for hosting this Big Bang. I glad to have the opportunity to do this story which has been in the back of my mind for a long time. Special thanks to [](http://matchboximpala.livejournal.com/profile)[**matchboximpala**](http://matchboximpala.livejournal.com/) for getting in the spirit of this project and creating art that reflects the feel of the story.

 **Artist's notes:** Artist notes included on master post

 **Art link:** [matchboximpala’s Art Masterpost](http://matchboximpala.livejournal.com/162581.html)


	3. The Golden Dragon  (Part 1)

** Part 1 **  
A woman got out of a taxi and walked up to the grey office building and looked around. She was satisfied no one was following her so she went inside. She checked the mailboxes and found who she was looking for. She walked the two flights up to the office of the private detective that was recommended by the hotel clerk. 

The door to the shabby low rent office of Emrys and DuLac opened and the brunette built for trouble walked in. A receptionist sat at a beat up desk in front of a dusty typewriter and a quiet phone.

“I need to see one of the detectives.” She said to the small dark haired receptionist. Her fur stole and dark green silk dress looked out of place in the shabby setting. Her abundant black tresses were piled high on her head. She snubbed fashion and was without a hat.

“Sure. I’ll see if one is available.” The girl said as she stood up from her desk. She knocked on the inner door and walked in. Her neat bob and plain dress were as normal as she was. 

“What is it Freya?” Merlin looked up from the paper. He sat with his feet up on the partners desk in the middle of the room. 

“There is a woman out there looking to hire you.” Freya said. “She’s a knock out.”   
Merlin sighed. “Show her in. Freya, see where my partner is, would you?”

“Sure.” Freya said. She opened the door and spoke to the woman on the other side. “Mr. Emrys will see you.”

The sultry brunette walked in. “Mr. Emrys?”

“Yes. Can I help you?” Merlin Emrys asked as he put out down his paper. He stood up from the partner’s desk by force of habit more than manners. 

His sharp brown suit enhanced his trim form. His blue eyes and sooty black hair made him look younger than his years. 

“The hotel said you were a respected detective firm. I just thought I'd try to hire you.” The brunette said. “I could come back if you’re busy.”

“I'm not that busy. Have a seat Mrs.?” Merlin looked her up and down as she walked across the room. His eyes were drawn to hers. 

Her tight green silk dress made her green eyes come alive. She smiled as she saw his interest in her. She shrugged off her fur stole as she sat down in one of the worn leather chairs at one side of the desk. She gave him a good look at her assets. 

“It’s ‘Miss’. I'm Miss Morgana Lafae. I've never used a private detective. I’m not sure how to start.” Morgana crossed her legs and smiled at him.

“Start at the beginning. That is usually the best place to begin.” Merlin came around the desk and sat on the edge of the desk in front of the brunette.  

Morgana sighed and batted her eye lashes. “It’s a long story. Mr. Emrys.”

“They always are, Miss Lafae.” Merlin offered her a cigarette from the case he took out of his breast pocket. 

She shook her curls and declined his offer. “I want you to find my brother. I haven't heard from him in weeks. I’m beginning to worry about him.”

“Your brother?” Merlin asked. “What’s his name?”

“My brother is Arthur Pendragon. Have you heard of him?” Morgana asked. 

“Arthur Pendragon? Isn't he a prize fighter?” Merlin knew the name. 

“Yes. We are usually pretty close but he hasn't called me since his last fight in Liverpool. I'm worried.” Morgana gave him a sad look. “It’s not like him not to call.”

“From what I hear, he can handle himself. He's been mentioned as a contender for the championship.” Merlin said. “He’s undefeated.” 

“I think there are people that don't want him to be the champ.” Morgana got mist eyed. “Dangerous people.”

Merlin handed her his hanky. “What dangerous people are you talking about?”

“Mr. Odin and his gang of thugs, that’s who. They wanted him to throw his last fight. My brother would never take a dive. Not even for the amount of cash they offered him.” Morgana pouted for effect.  

“A lot huh?” Merlin was sure it would have been had. The odds had not been in Pendragon’s favor for that last bout. The bloke he was fighting was the favorite. No one expected Pendragon to win. He had lost a tenner betting against him. 

He looked at the beauty and knew she was telling a tale. He wandered how big a tale it was. She must think he was a sucker. At that moment, he was a sucker for her. She was a welcome distraction in his normally bland life. 

“I'll ask around and see if anyone knows anything.” Merlin said. “Don’t worry Miss Lafae. My partner and I will get to the bottom of it.” 

“Thank you Mr. Emrys.” She opened her bag and pulled out two hundred pounds. She held it out to him. “Is this enough for your services?” 

Merlin took the cash and looked at it. “Yeah. It will do. Where can I reach you?”

“I'm at the Hotel Continental.” She stood and he helped her with her fur stole. 

Merlin got a whiff of orange blossoms as she turned and held out her hand. 

“I hope to hear from you soon, Mr. Emrys.” Morgana gave him a soft smile. She pressed his hanky into his hand.

Merlin gave her hand a squeeze. He went to open the door for her. “Good bye Miss Lafae. I will be in touch as soon as I have some information for you.”

Morgana walked to the door and turned to smile and bat her eye lashes before leaving the office. 

Merlin felt the light leave with her. He stared at the door for a full minute after she left as he tried to squelch the ungentlemanly thoughts he was having about the brunette. He sat back down and picked up the newspaper again but only stared at it.

Freya stood in the door way and cleared her throat to draw his attention. “Please tell me she paid in advance. The rent is due.”

“Yeah she paid.” Merlin pulled the cash out of his pocket and handed it to Freya. 

“Gee Whiz! That is a lot of cash. Does she want you to kill someone or something?” Freya asked as she straightened out the bills.

“No. She wants me to find her brother. I don’t think she’s telling the truth but I will find him anyway. That way I will know what is really going on.” Merlin said.  

“She looked like trouble but at least she’s paying trouble.” Freya said. She turned and walked out of the office with a smile on her face. 

He sighed and went back to his newspaper. He knew Freya was right. He had to figure out what was the truth and what was the lie in the tale he just heard. 

The door opened again and Lance DuLac came in. he put his hat on his desk and grinned at Merlin. “Who was the looker?”

“Our new client. She says she is worried about her brother. Sounds fishy though. Her brother is Arthur Pendragon.” Merlin said as he put down the paper and picked up a pen and played with it.

“The prize fighter? Damn. Let me guess, she said the guys with the thick necks were after him.” Lance said as he sat down on his side of the desk.

“Yeah but Pendragon is squeaky clean.” Merlin said. “At least that is what she told me.” 

“There is clean and then there is clean.” Lance laughed. “But I don’t think it would do the mob to try to stop him from becoming the champ. His father is the Prime Minister and he would wipe them off the face of the earth. Did you say that she was Pendragon’s sister?”

“Yeah. That’s what is bothering me. I didn’t think he had one.” Merlin said. 

“He has a half-sister. Remember that scandal a few years back when it came out that Uther Pendragon had cheated on that saint of a wife of his. There was a daughter from that messy affair.” Lance said. “It was all over the papers.” 

“Now I remember. He said she was nothing to him. So you think this half-sister is after her half-brother to get back at dear old Dad?” Merlin pursed his lips. “Sounds like it to me.”

“Me too. I’ll tail her. Where is she staying?” Lance put his hat back on.

“Hotel Continental. I’m sure she won’t be hard to miss.” Merlin said. 

Lance laughed. “That’s for sure.”    

Merlin went back to his paper after Lance left. He couldn’t seem to concentrate. He looked at the clock on the wall and threw the paper on his desk. He got up, grabbed his hat and went to the outer office.

“Freya, go home. I’ll see you in the morning. I’m heading out to see Uncle Gaius.” Merlin told the girl at the desk. 

Freya looked up from filing her nails. “Give him a hug for me.” 

“I will, Doll.” Merlin said. He smiled and left the office.

His Uncle Gaius ran Club Camelot. It was a high class place with a band and a dance floor. All the top shelf people came for a night of fun. There was also a bouncer there Merlin needed to have a word with.

Twenty minutes later, Merlin walked into the Club Camelot. He waved to his uncle at his corner table. He walked to the bar and ordered a whisky neat. He looked around for reason he was there. He was looking for the bouncer, Elyan Leodegrance.

The girl singer with the band was belting out a love song. He wasn't there to listen to Guinevere Leodegrance sing her heart out but he knew her brother would be. He was never far from his sister when she was preforming. 

Merlin finally spotted Elyan Leodegrance standing near the kitchen door. He moved through the room to where his friend stood. 

“Elyan, have you got a minute I need some information.” Merlin said as he approached, 

“Yeah sure. What kind of information are you looking for?” Elyan asked. 

“I need to know what you have heard about Arthur Pendragon. Is he in any trouble with Odin or his men?” Merlin asked.

Elyan thought for a moment then shook his head. 

“Not that I know of but you’re not the only one asking questions. There was a brunette in here last night. She was harassing my sister. Pendragon has a thing for Gwen. Keep your lips shut. They don’t want the Prime Minister to get wind of it.” Elyan told him. 

“I see. I had no idea Gwennie had a fella. So does Pendragon come in here often?” Merlin asked. 

“Sometimes, he comes in when he isn’t training for a bout. He hasn’t been in for a few weeks. Gwennie is starting to get worried. She thinks the brunette is out to get him.” Elyan said. “There are some kind of family problems between Arthur and his sister.”

“Well the brunette came by my office today to hire me to track down Pendragon.” Merlin told him. “I got the impression there was a lot she wasn’t saying.”

“Gwennie said she doesn’t trust her. The dame wants something and she thinks her brother has it. She was asking about a dragon statue. Gwennie has been to his place but she has never seen it.” Elyan shifted on his feet. 

Merlin raised an eyebrow. “Your sister is that close with him and you’re fine with that?”

“She is grown and she reminds me that I am not our father so I don’t get a say in how she lives her life.” Elyan said. “She is going to marry him, so she says. I’m not holding my breath.” 

“You think he’s a cad?” Merlin asked. 

“He always has some dame or other on his arm. I think he’s stringing her along. I’d call him out but I know he would crush me.” Elyan wrinkled his nose at the thought of Arthur Pendragon giving him a sound beating.  

“You used to fight. You sure you can’t take him?” Merlin winked. 

“I was never on his level.” Elyan said. “I do get an occasional job as a sparring partner for some of the other fighters but never for Pendragon.” 

“Do you think you could ask some of the other fighters what they know of Pendragon?” Merlin asked. “I have a feeling that the brunette is trying to take me as a sucker.” 

“Sure. I will be in the gym tomorrow anyway.” Elyan said. “I have a feeling you wouldn’t mind her taking you any way she liked.”

Merlin choked on his whiskey. He gave Elyan a grin and a nod.

Gwen walked up to them. “What are you doing with him, Elyan? You know he’s trouble.” 

Merlin laughed. “Give me a hug, Gwennie.” 

“Sure.” Gwen gave him a quick squeeze. “Now why are you over here talking to my brother and not listening to me sing?”

“I have a case and I was just asking for some information.” Merlin said. “Nothing to worry over.” 

“The woman that bothered you last night hired him to find your boyfriend.” Elyan told her. 

“She’s trouble, Merlin.” Gwen said. “Trouble you don’t need.” 

“So I hear. Tell me what she was asking.” Merlin said. 

Gwen pointed to a table. “Let’s sit. I have a little time between sets.” 

They all sat at the table and Gwen looked around for a second. 

“Why are you nervous?” Merlin said. 

“I don’t know. I just am.” Gwen shrugged. “She had someone with her last night. I was looking for him. He was creepy. She wanted to know about a dragon statue that Arthur was supposed to have. I’ve never seen it. I clean his place sometimes. It gives us a chance to spend some time with each other.” 

“You know that’s just an excuse not to pay you.” Elyan said. 

“Shows what you know. He pays me.” Gwen smiled at her brother’s surprised expression. “Just ‘cause I don’t share with you doesn’t mean he doesn’t.”

“Why is she looking for this statue?” Merlin redirected the siblings. 

“She says it was her mother’s but I don’t know why Arthur would have it then. I think there is something else she wants. Arthur’s father made out a will not long ago that gave Arthur everything. It also left her blowing in the wind. I think it’s all about that and not some statue.” 

Merlin sat back and took a deep breath. “Did the will say what would happen to the old man’s fortune if Arthur dies?” 

“I don’t know. Arthur doesn’t want anything from the old man because his father is always setting him up with this society girl or that one. He has to do it because the old man still pays some of the bills.” Gwen told them. 

“You would think fighting would bring in more cash.” Merlin said. 

“At his level, it should.” Elyan said. “I’ll ask around tomorrow about that too. His take of the purse for that last bout should have had him sitting pretty at least for a while.”

“It seems that a whole lot of funny business is going on and it’s all around Arthur Pendragon.” Merlin said. “Gwen when are you supposed to see your boyfriend again?”

“Tomorrow. We are going on a picnic.” Gwen looked suspicious. 

“Oh so you know where he is, huh?” Elyan said. “How am I not surprised.” 

Gwen gave her brother a glare then turned to smile at Merlin. “Why do you ask?”

“I need to talk to him. Bring him around my place at noon. I want to get some facts straight from the source.”  Merlin told her.

“Sure but what about your client?” Gwen said. 

“I’ll figure that out when she rears her pretty head.” Merlin smiled. 

“And her creepy friend?” Gwen said.

“Yes and her creepy friend. What did he look like anyway?” Merlin asked.

“He had dark curly hair and blue eyes. He was really nervous. He didn’t look like he was her muscle but he did look like he could take care of himself. She called him Mordred.” Gwen told him. “He was kinda young too. You know, barely able to drink young.”

“I’ll keep an eye out for him.” Merlin said. 

Gaius walked over. “Gwen, you’re on in five. Merlin, were you just going to come in and say nothing to me?” 

“Sorry. I was just about to come over and see you. I could use some advice, if you don’t mind.” Merlin asked. 

“I never mind talking to you. Any time I can help, I’m happy to do it.” Gaius told him.

“I have to get back to work too.” Elyan said. He winked at Gaius. “The boss frowns on the help fraternizing with the patrons. Hey Merlin, do you still want me to ask around?”

“Yes. Give me a call and tell me what you hear. If I’m not there just leave a message with Freya.” Merlin said.

“I’ll talk to you later, Merlin. I better go get ready.” Gwen said. 

The gentlemen stood as Gwen got up and went back to powder her nose before her next set. 

Gaius sat down when the siblings left. “Now tell me what is it, Merlin?”

“What do you know about Morgana Lafae a.k.a. Morgana Pendragon? She is the Prime Minister’s daughter. I know you and the Prime Minister are old friends. She hired me to find her brother but there is something else going on here.” Merlin said. “Her brother isn’t lost by the way. Gwen seems to know where he is just fine.” 

“Gwen said as much yesterday. I suppose it’s about the statue that she is trying to get her hands on. The statue is a Gold Dragon. It’s been in the Pendragon family for generations. Uther has told me a storie about it. I have never seen it, actually. I’m not sure it even exists or if he was just putting one over on me. According to the old tale Uther told me, it holds the location of the source of all magick.” Gaius told him. 

“What are card tricks and pulling a rabbit out of a hat going to do for her?” Merlin asked. 

“Not that kind of magic but the kind you and I know that you have.” Gaius said. The old man gave him a meaningful look.

“I thought we weren’t supposed to talk about that.” Merlin looked at the older man. “What does that kind of magick have to do with her.”

“She was born with it, just like you, but she doesn’t have the powers you do. She wants to find this place so she can get more magick.” Gaius said. “The dragon holds the key to this place. She can go there and absorb more power according to what the legends say.” 

“You really believe that?” Merlin asked. “You really believe there is such a place in the world?”

“Yes Merlin, I do. I have been there. When I was a young man, I went with my mentor. Your father would go there often too. He said it gave him peace.” Gaius told him. “I never knew there was a statue that had the location on it though.”

“So it’s just a matter of keeping the statue with the location inside it or inscribed on it out of her hands?” Merlin was dubious but he trusted the uncle that raised him more than anyone.  

“Yes Merlin. She must never get her hands on the dragon or find the place it leads to.” Gaius said. “If she is anything like her mother, she practices dark magick and that can lead to a lot of trouble.” 

Merlin nodded. Now he had something that didn’t smell fishy to work on. He would have to find the dragon himself and hide it away from everyone or destroy it.         

Gaius got up to see to some business and left Merlin on his own for the rest of the night. Later after one too many whiskeys and flirting with the coat check girl, Merlin found his way home and to bed. 

Merlin got cleaned up and laid on the bed. He tried to shut his brain off and get some rest. Unfortunately, rest was not in the universe’s plans for him. He lay awake for hours. The telephone rang shortly before four in the morning. 

Merlin opened an eye and glared at the offending thing before picking up the receiver and answering the call. It wasn’t a regular thing for him to be receiving calls at that hour.

“Hullo?” Merlin said annoyed and half asleep. 

“Hey Emrys! You need to come down to the docks. Your partner just met his maker and I thought you might want to look around.” Detective Gwaine Green said on the other end. “Shame really. I liked DuLac. He was a nice bloke.” 

“The docks?” Merlin had no idea why Lance would have gone to the docks. He was supposed to be watching the client at Hotel Continental. “I’ll be right there. Oh and thanks for the call, Gwaine.”

“Not a problem mate. Just hurry the coroner has an attitude this morning.” Gwaine sighed. “He yelled at one of the rookies and made the poor boy cry.”

“I would have an attitude too at this time of the morning but then he always has one.” Merlin said as he reached for his watch and looked at it. “I blame the line of work he’s in.”  

Gwaine chuckled. “Yeah. See you soon.” The line went dead.   
Merlin rubbed his face and dialed Freya’s number. It rang several times before it was picked up. 

“Who is this?” Freya’s sleepy voice asked on the other end. 

“It’s your boss.” Merlin said gruffly. “DuLac just got himself murdered. I need you to go to his place and tell Elena. I need you to stay with her until I get there. I have to go take a look at the body.” 

“Are they sure it was Mr. DuLac?” Freya asked. 

Merlin could tell Freya was already started crying by the sound of her voice.

“Yeah they are sure. It was our friend, Detective Green that called me. Go ahead and break the news to her as gently as you can. Don’t wait until I get there.” Merlin told her. “I may check some things out before I come to pay my respects.” 

“It’s not going to be pretty but I’ll do it. Be careful and watch your back. I don’t want you dead too.” Freya sniffed into the phone. 

“I will. I’ll see you soon.” Merlin said more gently. 

Merlin hung up and got dressed as quickly as he could. He knew he had to hurry that coroner was an impatient fellow.  

When Merlin drove up to the docks in his gray sedan, he sat behind the wheel and looked at all the police cars. He hadn’t seen that many since the Queen had her last birthday. He parked and started to walk to where everyone was gathered. Something wasn’t right and it was making the hairs on the back of his neck raise. It was almost as if magick was in the air. 

“Emrys! Detective Green wants you over here pronto.” One of the officers called out. The officer waved him through the barrier and down to the crime scene. 

Merlin headed in the direction that the man indicated and soon reached the police tape at the edge of the crime scene. There were three men standing over his partner’s body on the dock. One of the men, Detective Green looked up and waved him over. 

“Emrys, have you ever seen a gunshot like that? Nobody heard a thing and it blew a hole in him the size of an elephant gun.” Detective Gwaine Green said. “I have never seen anything like it.” 

“That hole is bigger than an elephant gun.” The coroner said. “The wound looks more like a flame thrower went through him. Maybe the Nazi’s invaded and he was trying to stop them. They used flame throwers.”  

“There aren’t any Nazis left, Owen.” Gwaine said. “The war took care of them all. Besides the neighbors would have heard something if a bunch of Nazis landed here on the docks.”

Owen the coroner gave Gwaine an exasperated sigh. “Then who did it then?” 

“That’s what I’m trying to find out.” Gwaine said with a growl.  

“Pass me a torch will you?” Merlin held out his hand for a torch. One of the officers on the scene handed him one as he knelt down and looked at the wound. He shined the light on his partner’s face then down to the wound. He knew what it was as soon as he saw it. It wasn’t a gunshot wound or a flame thrower. It was made by a fireball at close range from the size of the wound. Someone with magick had killed Lance. 

Merlin schooled his face and stood up. He passed the torch back to the officer. “I’ve never seen anything like it. It’s not a gun and its two small for a flame thrower. You said no one saw or heard anything? That’s hard to believe.”

“Nope not a thing. There wasn’t any sounds reported and the two gas lamps on either side are out. Which is strange since the rest of them are lit.” Gwaine said as he looked up and down the street.    

Merlin wasn’t going to tell him the killer was responsible for the gas lamps being out too. The killer probably melted the lamps to stay hidden from DuLac which meant that Lance was probably lured down here to his death.

“Who found him? It’s too early for normal people to be out and about.” Merlin looked around for someone who looked like a witness. 

“The milkman over there stopped to take a leak in those bushes and found him.” Gwaine shook his head. “You want to tell the wife or should I?”

“It’s being handled by my girl, Freya. I sent her over to tell Elena. DuLac’s wife wanted him to quit the police force so he wouldn’t get killed and now he’s dead anyway.” Merlin sighed. “Poor kid is going to be lost without him.”

“He was a swell bloke.” Gwaine said. “He was a good officer too.”

“That he was.” Merlin said as he turned away. He didn’t want to watch as the coroner wrapped up the body of his friend and partner like he was wrapping a dead fish. 

“Was he working on a case?” Gwaine asked. 

“We had a missing person that we were hired to find.” Merlin said. “It wouldn’t have brought him down here though.”

“You think the person you’re looking for was who did it?” Gwaine asked. He could tell Merlin was acting a little strange even for him. 

“No. The person isn’t as missing as the client thought. He’s just avoiding being seen.” Merlin smirked.   

Gwaine raised an eyebrow at Merlin’s answer. “Let me guess some dame looking for an old flame.” 

“Something like that!” Merlin grinned. “I’d better go. Elena is going need a hand with the arrangements.” 

“Send my condolences, would you?” Gwaine said. 

Merlin nodded and headed back to the street to his car. He headed straight to the Hotel Continental to have a word with Miss Lafae. If what his uncle had told him was true then the brunette had just offed his partner. 


	4. The Golden Dragon (Part 2)

** Part 2 **  
Merlin made his way through the empty streets to the Hotel Continental in record time. He walked into the empty lobby and rang the bell. He was eager to check on Miss Lafae and ask what she had been up to that evening.

A sleepy desk clerk came from somewhere behind a door. His white shirt was wrinkled under his jacket where he had obviously been lying down. He gave Merlin a glare and then recovered himself long enough to smile at the man in front of him. 

“How can I help you, sir? We have rooms available for the weary traveler.” The clerk said. It sounded less friendly than it should have but considering Merlin had just woke him up, it was understandable. 

“I’m looking for information on a guest of yours. Her name is Morgana Lafae. She’s a looker, brunette and built for serious trouble.” Merlin pulled a tenner out of his pocket and flashed it at the man. 

“I know the one. She ran out of here around midnight. She said someone was after her.” The clerk said. He reached for the bill but Merlin snatched it back. 

“Are you sure it was midnight?” Merlin scowled. That would make her a suspect for DuLac’s murder.

“That was when my shift started. She didn’t check out but I’m not so sure she will be back. She was pretty spooked.” The man told him. 

“Did she take a taxi?” Merlin wiggled the bill in front of him. 

The clerk nodded. “I didn’t hear where she was going though. She just hopped in and the driver took off. “ 

“Thanks!” Merlin slid a tenner across the desk. “I was never here.” 

The clerk pocked the bill and smiled. “I never saw you.” 

Merlin left with a bad feeling. If someone was after her and she was after the Golden Dragon then was that person also after the statue? He was beginning to wonder if she was in this thing alone or being used as a patsy by someone else. It was a lot to think about. The case was getting more complicated as he worked it. That was never a good sign. 

Merlin also had other pressing matters to attend to. He needed to go comfort a widow. Merlin left the hotel and got in his car. He drove out to the nice quiet neighborhood where his late partner and wife lived. 

Freya met him at the front door when he arrived. “She’s in a bad way. She cried herself to sleep.” 

Merlin followed Freya into the modern lounge with its sleek furniture and art on the walls. Everything in the room screamed of money. Merlin and Freya looked out of place in the middle of it all. 

“She loved him more than he loved her. That was the real tragedy.” Merlin said. 

“You still think he married her because she has a trust fund.” Freya believed it too but she wasn’t about to admit it to anyone. 

“Don’t you? Look at this place. No copper could afford all this and no private eye either. This was her money and she had a lot of it.” Merlin said. “He was a cad and we both know it.” 

“Shush! She will hear you.” Freya admonished him. “That is the last thing she should hear right now, even if it’s the truth.” 

Merlin shook his head. He didn’t understand women and he knew he never would. Why did they always fall for the worst men? It was probably the same reason that he fell for women who were all trouble.  

“Did you tell her that he was on a case?” Merlin asked.

“No and she didn’t ask. I think she assumed it.” Freya said. “What are you going to do? You can’t do the job alone.” 

“I will have to at least for now. Let’s just get through this case, please. I have enough to worry over as it is.” Merlin said wearily. 

“Did something else happen?” Freya put her hand on Merlin’s arm but he pulled away. 

“I don’t know. But something is making me nervous.” Merlin told her. “I can’t shake the feeling there is worse trouble down the road.” 

Freya wrung her hands and looked like she wanted to say something. “Merlin, the cops were here. They thought you were here. They said you told them you were coming here right after you left the docks.” 

“I had to go check on the client. She’s in the wind. Something spooked her. I think she may be in trouble too.” Merlin shared with her. 

“You’re getting soft. She isn’t in trouble. She is trouble. A girl like that is nobody’s fool. You need to keep away from that kind of trouble if you’re smart. She will rip your heart out and feed it to you.” Freya warned him. 

Merlin sighed. “What would I do with you setting me straight, Freya?”

“You’d be in the cooler with DuLac, that’s what. Promise me you won’t let that devil in a tight dress get the better of you.” Freya glared at him. 

“I give you my solemn vow.” Merlin put his hand over his heart and grinned at her.  

“Hmph! I’ll be in late. She is going to need me to be here when she wakes up.” Freya said. “Her mother is coming this afternoon.”  

“Take the day off if you have to. She will need the company.” Merlin said. “I’m going home to get cleaned up.”

“See you later, Merlin.” Freya said. 

He gave his girl a kiss on the cheek and headed back to his flat for a shower, a shave, and a fresh set of clothes. 

He drove back through the quiet streets to his flat with everything swimming around in his head. He was hoping that the pieces would start to fall into place but it just wasn’t happening. There were still more questions than answers and all of the answers were going to lead to more questions. 

He didn’t stay at his flat very long after he arrived. A hot shower and a fresh set of clothes gave Merlin the push he needed to get into the office. He quickly made it out the door before the morning traffic.   

Because it was still early when he arrived, the open outer door alerted him to a possible problem. There wasn’t much in the office in the way of cash or anything else but a burglar was a burglar. 

Merlin stepped inside carefully and as quiet as he could. He could see the door to the inner office wide open. A fur stole was draped carelessly over a chair. Merlin smirked as he realized that he had found his client without even putting forth an effort. 

He closed the other office door with a loud bang. He half expected a scream but what he got was a fire ball lobbed in his direction. It missed him but it confirmed his suspicions that Morgana Lafae was indeed the killer of his partner.

Merlin stood and patiently waited as she appeared in the doorway. He didn’t have to wait long. 

Morgana walked into the doorway with her hand outstretched. It looked like she was about to conjure another fire ball any minute.  

“That’s a handy trick you have there. Where did you learn it?” Merlin said. He leaned on the door frame of the outer door and grinned at her. 

“I was born with magick.” Morgana said as she eyed him curiously. It wasn’t the reaction she expected.

“Finally some truth! Look, I know who you really are, Miss Pendragon. I also know what you really want so let’s stop the lies and just tell me what you want me to do about all this.” Merlin said. 

Morgana was now confused. Most people were terrified when they saw her use magick but not this man. He wasn’t even slightly ruffled. 

“You know someone with magick, don’t you? That’s why you aren’t afraid of me.” Morgana said. 

“Maybe.” Merlin shrugged. “Now tell me what the real story is here. I’ve had enough of the fairy tales.”

Morgana bit her lip and hesitated. She walked back into the office and dropped into one of the leather chairs. 

Merlin pushed off the door frame and followed her inside the inner office. He hung his hat on the hook before he sat behind his desk and waited for her to explain. 

“Uther Pendragon is my father. That part is true. He cheated on his wife with his best friend’s wife, my mother. I didn’t know until my mother died and I went through her things. I confronted him and he admitted it but he said that I was still nothing to him. I could accept that, really I could but there was something else in my mother’s letters.” Morgana told him. She paused as if she was deciding if she should continue. “She mentioned that Uther had in his possession a Golden Dragon that held the key to the source of all magick. There was no description of the thing but I assumed it was some kind of statue.” 

“Why was it in your mother’s letters?” Merlin asked. “It seems a strange thing to talk about in a love letter.” 

“My mother had magick too. That’s where I get it. I think he must have showed it to her or told her about it when they were …..” Morgana visibly shuddered. “He promised to take her to the place one day but he never did. He promised her a lot of things that he didn’t follow through on.” 

“So you think he should give it to you? What right do you have to it?” Merlin asked.

“He promised it to her, Mr. Emrys. I just want him to keep his promise. I am her daughter so I should have it.” Morgana said. 

“Oh I see. Why did you leave the hotel in the middle of the night?” Merlin asked as he picked up a pen on his desk to play with. 

“There is a man following me since last night. He’s still watching me. He is across the street. He’s wearing a black overcoat. I think he’s one of Mr. Odin’s men.” Morgana said. 

“Why would Odin want to tail you?” Merlin said. “Do you owe him money?”

“I went to Mr. Odin to see if he would help me get the statue now he wants it for himself. He thinks it’s made of gold because it’s called the Golden Dragon. Odin and the Prime Minister aren’t exactly friends, you know.” Morgana explained.

“I gathered that much.” Merlin frowned. “You say your shadow is still following you?” He stood up and looked out the window. He instantly recognized the hulking frame of Percival Mercian, one of the police officers he was well acquainted with. 

“Stay here. I will be right back and then I’m taking you back to the hotel.” Merlin said. He grabbed his hat and started out the door. 

“I’m not sure it will be safe for me there. Can’t I stay with you?” Morgana looked at him in a way that would have melted most men. 

Merlin shook his head. He knew she was trying to get him to soften up on her. “I don’t think that would be a good idea for either of us. Sit tight.” 

Morgana stared in disbelief as Merlin walked out of the office. The look she gave worked on more men than she could count. She didn’t understand why it didn’t work on him. She sighed in defeat.   

Merlin quickly went out and headed for the man across the street. He smiled as he walked up. “Officer Mercian, what are you doing here?”

“I was sent by Detective Green to watch the lady in your office. She was seen near where your partner was killed. He thinks she may have something to do with it.” Percival said. 

“It’s possible but if you can’t lock her up, why the shadow?” Merlin asked. 

“He doesn’t want her to get away. Lance DuLac was a friend to a lot of us and we don’t want his killer to go free. We just don’t have anything to charge her with. We searched her room at the hotel. There was no weapon other than a small dagger.” Percival told him. 

“Thanks for the heads up on that. I have a feeling I may be seeing that dagger before it’s all over.” Merlin frowned. “While you’re tailing her, keep an eye out for the local crime boss’ men.” 

“She’s in it with Odin?” Percival whistled. “Detective Green won’t like that.” 

“He isn’t the only one. I don’t like it much either.” Merlin said. “Want a lift back to the Hotel Continental? I’m taking her back there now.” 

“Sure but she will know I’m not a thug. That will not make Detective Green happy either.” Percival said.

“Just don’t say anything and I’ll slip you a little something for the extra work.” Merlin winked. “I need someone to keep tabs on her too.” 

“Thanks. I really appreciate that. There is one other thing.” Percival hesitated.

“What’s that?” Merlin 

“Arthur Pendragon made a complaint against her. He says she threatened to kill him if he doesn’t help her get some family heirloom that she thinks belongs to her. I think it’s rather odd that a prize fighter would be afraid of his own sister like that.” Percival frowned. 

Merlin chuckled and Percival stared at him. Even as good as Arthur Pendragon was in the ring he was no match for that sister of his with her magick.

“Are you feeling all right, Emrys?” The big man asked. He was confused by Merlin’s reaction.

“I’m fine just a little tired from not sleeping. Meet me at my car and remember, don’t say anything.” Merlin said and turned to go back inside. 

Merlin climbed the stairs to his office. He went in and found Morgana where he had left her still with the same look on her face. 

“Well, what did he say?” Morgana asked. “Did Mr. Odin send him or what?”

“I checked him out. He’s freelance so I slipped him a little extra to protect you from the people that hired him.” Merlin said. He hoped she would buy the lie he just told her

“He really said he would do that?” Morgana asked. She eyed Merlin with suspicion. “Just like that, he switched sides?” 

“Yes he did. Money is always a good incentive. Let’s get you back to the Hotel Continental and off the streets. It’s not safe for you to be out and about. Odin’s men are the type to shoot first and ask questions never.” Merlin held out his hand to her. That part wasn’t a lie and he could tell she believed him.

Morgana reluctantly took his hand and let him lead her to his car. She tried to pull away when she saw Percival standing there. Merlin tightened his grip and opened just the car door.

“Relax! I told you that he is on our side. Get in and let me take you back to the hotel where you will be safe.” Merlin told her. He held open the car door for her. “He isn’t going to kill you in my car with me watching, now is he?”

“I’m not so sure about that.” Morgana slid in on the passenger side. 

“I am and that is all that’s important.” Merlin gave Percival a wink and got in the car behind the wheel. 

Morgana kept eyeing the man in the back seat. She has a feeling that Mr. Emrys was lying to her about who the man was. She had a feeling he was keeping a lot of things from her.

They reached the Hotel Continental after riding in silence. They all went up to Morgana’s room. Percival found a chair in the hallway to sit on where he could see her door. Merlin went inside with Morgana and looked around. 

The room had been tossed but it wasn’t that bad. Nothing had been damaged by the person that had tossed it. 

Morgana picked up something lacy and shook it at him. “Did they have to go through my unmentionables?”

“Sorry you weren’t around to enjoy it?” Merlin smirked. “I bet they were.” 

She threw the lacy thing at him. “What kind a girl do you take me for?”

“I’m not taking you at all.” Merlin removed the lacy thing from his shoulder where it landed. He dropped it like it was on fire on the floor. “Stay here and lock the door. I’m going to have a talk with a man about a dragon.”

“Who are you going to see?” Morgana asked. Her interest was suddenly piqued. She almost looked like she would burst from curiosity.

“I’ll tell you later but for now sit down and read a book or something. Don’t open the door for anyone and lock it behind me.” Merlin said as he walked to the door. “I’ll be back later.” 

He was out the door before she could protest any further. He waited a second to hear the lock click before he gave a nod to Percival and rushed down to his car. He has some things he needed to do before he could to deal with her again. 

Merlin’s next stop was his office. He had to make some calls. The first call on the list was Detective Green. He needed to know about the complaint Pendragon had filed against his sister. He had a feeling there was more in that complaint than Percival had told him. Like maybe the mention of her using magick to threaten him. 

As he came up the stairs he was surprised to find that the door had been repainted. It no longer said ‘DuLac and Emrys Private Detectives’. It only had ‘Merlin Emrys Private Detective’ on it now. 

He was sure he hadn’t told Freya to get the door repainted it seemed a bit sudden to him. Lance wasn’t even in the ground yet. It seemed a little disrespectful in a way. 

He opened the door to find Freya flirting with the painter. He grinned when he realized what was going on. The bloke was pink cheeked and smiling at his receptionist.

Merlin cleared his throat to get their attention. The boy looked like he nearly had a heart attack. Freya just glared at him for ruining her fun. 

“Miss Lake, I don’t remember asking you to hire a painter.” Merlin said. He looked at the boy. “It looks nice by the way.”

“Thank you sir.” The boy said quietly.  

“I thought it would be bad vibes to have a dead man on the door. This is Gilli. He agreed to do it at a discount.” Freya said. She smiled at the painter. He was obviously a friend of hers who was hoping to get friendlier.

“Pay him out of the petty cash. Thanks for the discount.” Merlin grinned at the boy as he went into his office to leave them alone to flirt with each other. 

Merlin sat down at his desk and dropped his hat on the desk in front of him. He picked up the receiver of the phone. He dialed the local police precinct. It was time to get some answers. 

“Police, how can we help you?” the gravelly voice of the desk sergeant asked.

“I’m calling for Detective Gwaine Green. I’m Merlin Emrys. He knows me.” Merlin looked around the room to see if anything had been disturbed. 

“He isn’t here, Mr. Emrys. He had a late night. I don’t think he will be in until at least noon. He worked pretty late on your partner’s murder case.” 

“Yeah thanks. I’ll call back later but could you give him the message that I called and will call back?” Merlin played with the pen on his desk.   

“You know, he can’t tell you anything about the case. You should probably just wait until he contacts you.”

“It’s not my partner’s case I’m calling about but something else I’m working on. Just give him the message, will you?” Merlin put the pen down. 

“Sure thing. You have a good day.” 

“Thanks. Goodbye.” Merlin hung up and looked at the phone. “Like I’m going to have a good day with a dead partner and a crazy witch holed up in a swanky hotel who wants to kill her brother for a piece of possibly imaginary artwork. Yeah that will really happen.”  

Merlin stood up and sighed. He stretched and looked at his watch. He had to see the fighter and his girl in less than twenty minutes. He got up from his desk. He grabbed his hat and walked out of the office. 

When Merlin came out of his office the painter was gone. He looked at Freya and smiled. “Did you give him a date? He’s awful shy. Did he even ask?”

“Yes he did ask and we are going for coffee later. Are you jealous?” Freya teased. 

Merlin shook his head. He wasn’t the settling down kind. He knew there was a spark between him and his receptionist but he knew better than to feed the fire. 

“You have a good time and don’t drink too much coffee.” Merlin gave her a wink.

“I hate the stuff but it sounded more ladylike than booze at Club Camelot.” Freya said. 

Merlin laughed. “That’s very classy of you, Freya. He won’t know what hit him.”

“That was what I was hoping for.” Freya grinned mischievously. “Oh Merlin Elyan Leodegrance called. He said to tell you that the Champ has a trust fund that his winnings go into. The Prime Minister has his lawyers control the payout. He also said that the Champ is squeaky clean. Is that something to do with the case you’re working on?”

“Yes. Thanks for telling me. I have an appointment so I will be out of the office for a while.” Merlin told her.

“Got it!” Freya smiled. “Watch your back out there, Merlin!”    

Merlin smiled back at her then left for his meeting with Arthur Pendragon and Gwen. They were meeting him at his flat. He took the shortcut to his flat to make sure he arrived in plenty of time. He didn’t want to be late in case there was someone watching his place.

When Merlin parked, he looked around the street to see if there were any suspicious characters. He didn’t see anything. He was just about to go inside when a shiny red roadster pulled up with Gwen and Arthur Pendragon inside it. It was just what you would expect a prize fighter to drive. 

Merlin opened the door for Gwen and gave her a hug. “Thanks for bringing him here.” 

Gwen pulled back and smiled. “He didn’t want to come. He is afraid that his sister is lurking around some corner somewhere.”  

“You know that bloke?” Arthur Pendragon came around the side of the car. He already had a fist made. ‘”Cause if you don’t…..”       

Merlin chuckled. “Easy there! I’m an old friend. She works for my Uncle Gaius at his club. She’s the best house singer he has ever had.”

“This is Merlin Emrys. He is the private detective I wanted you to talk to.” Gwen told Arthur. She rubbed his arm to try to sooth him. “He’s an old friend as well.”

Arthur glared at the smaller man. His fists stayed clenched even though his face relaxed. “What makes you think you can help me? The police said there was nothing they could do without proof.”

“I have your sister under wraps for the moment.” Merlin told them. ”Let’s go inside. This isn’t something we should talk about in public. You never know who might be listening.” 

Merlin waved them into the apartment building and led them up to his flat. He opened the door and looked around. The police had been there. The place was tossed. They had done a very thorough job of it.

“Please excuse the mess. The cleaning lady hasn’t been in this week.” Merlin joked. “But the police sure have.”

“Looks like you have your own problems.” Arthur said as he moved some clothes off a chair for Gwen. “Why do you think they were here?”

“The police around here are a little enthusiastic about looking for evidence.” Merlin said. “I’m used to the hassle from them. Don’t worry over it.” 

“I heard about Lance. Your uncle said he heard it on the radio. Sorry Merlin.” Gwen gave him a gentle smile. 

Merlin wondered if Pendragon knew that Gwen and Lance a past. He wasn’t about to bring it up now but he would ask her in private later. Gwen was a smart girl she knew that telling Arthur Pendragon about her past boyfriends may not be all that wise. It’s not that Gwen had a lot of them but the ones she did have were not the best choices, like DuLac.     

“They don’t think that you did killed Lance, do they?” Gwen asked. “Is that why they did this?”

“I have no idea what they think.” Merlin said. “I tried to call Detective Green but he wasn’t in yet. Not that he would tell me anything of course. Let’s talk about what I wanted to see you about. What was in the complaint you filed on your sister? You said the police didn’t take it seriously.”

Merlin dumped things off a chair and sat down. He waited for a minute for Arthur to sit and get comfortable.

“I told them that she threatened to kill me. She wants some statue of a dragon. I’ve never seen one anywhere. She swears that my father promised it to her mother and she says he should give it to her. I thought it was all just hot air until she made a ball of fire appear in her hand.” Arthur shook his head. “I have never seen anyone do that before. It kinda shook me up. I don’t get shook up that easily, Mr. Emrys.” 

“You told that to the police?” Merlin whistled. “No wonder they didn’t take you seriously. They probably thought you had been knocked in the head one too many times. I would too if I didn’t know better. You’re a better fighter than that.”

“Thanks. But what I told them was the truth. She’s some sort of witch or something. Father said her mother was one too. I just didn’t think that kind of thing was possible, you know.” Arthur said. “Look, I don’t want you to think that I’m some big chicken. But if you have someone holding a ball of fire and threatening to throw it at you, it’s sort of off putting.”  

“I can imagine. So the Prime Minister knows she’s looking for the dragon too?” Merlin asked. “He didn’t tell you anything about the dragon when you spoke to him?” 

“No. He didn’t say a word when I asked about it. He zipped right up when I asked him if he knew of it.” Arthur said. 

“I see.” Merlin frowned. “How did he react when you told him what she did? You did tell him, didn’t you?” 

“He told me that she was just angry at him and was taking it out on me. She must be really angry because that was how I saw it.” Arthur told him.

“What did he say to do?” Merlin asked.

“He told me to hide out somewhere. I’ve been staying at Guinevere’s flat.” Arthur said. “Don’t get the wrong idea. I’m being a perfect gentleman and sleeping on her sofa.” 

“Um… Merlin, will you keep that bit to yourself. Elyan would go nuts, if he knew.” Gwen said. “He thinks I’m as innocent as a newborn baby.” 

Merlin grinned and nodded. “Got it. Arthur, you say that your father never said that the dragon actually existed?”

“No. He acted like he didn’t know anything about any dragon statue. If he did, he’s not about to tell me.” Arthur said. “What are you going to do? I can tell that I must not have said anything you didn’t already know.”

“I’m not sure yet. I will let you know when I do.” Merlin said he looked at his watch and frowned. “I think I’m going to swing by the precinct and see if I can catch Detective Green. I’ll see you later, Gwennie. Tell Uncle Gaius that I’m coming to see him as soon as I get a chance.” 

“Sure Merlin.” Gwen smiled. She stood up and the two men followed suit. “We should get going anyway. We have a picnic to get to. It’s a little out of the way spot that I know of so it should be safe. Thanks again Merlin.” 

“No problem. I’ll walk you two out.” Merlin waved them to the door and then took one final look around the flat. He sighed. He would have to take it up with Detective Green along with all the other things.

Merlin watched Arthur and Gwen drive away when they got down to the street. He looked around again for shady figures but still didn’t see anything. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being watched and it was getting to him. 


	5. The Golden Dragon (Part 3)

** Part 3 **  
Merlin pulled up in front of the precinct and parked in a visitor spot. He saw the beat up black sedan that Detective Green drove parked in his space. He went over and touched the hood. It was still warm which meant he had just arrived. Gwaine had just gotten the message from the desk sergeant. 

Merlin went inside to find Gwaine still standing at the desk reading a note. Merlin assumed it was the message he had left for the detective. Gwaine looked up when he saw Merlin come through the precinct doors. 

“Detective Green? May I have a word with you?” Merlin asked as he approached. 

“You can have two. I have a feeling I know why you are here. Let me guess it was the compliant that Arthur Pendragon made against his sister. You’re here to tell me he has got it all wrong.” Gwaine grinned.

“No I’m not. He may possibly have it all right. She has a family history that would make what she did possible. Her mother was a witch.” Merlin told him. 

“I’m sure the old man thinks she was after he got her caught.” Gwaine shook his head. 

“No. She was a witch with powers and everything according to the Prime Minister and my uncle.” Merlin shared with him. 

“You uncle is a friend of Minister Pendragon’s, isn’t he?” Gwaine already knew the answer and he knew that Merlin was aware that he did. 

“Yes. They have known each other for years. I think they may have a different view on politics these days but they still speak occasionally. Uncle Gaius goes up to London as his guest every now and then.” Merlin gave him a suspicious look. “But you knew that already, Gwaine.”

“Then Arthur Pendragon wasn’t joking about his sister and the fireball thing?” Gwaine whistled. “I thought he had been dinged too many times.” 

“Seriously have you seen him fight? He dings his opponents before they can ding him. You can tell by his pretty face. My client is looking for a gold statue that was promised to her mother. I admit that she had been a bit obsessed but believe what Arthur tells you. She is a dangerous dame in more ways than just her looks.” Merlin looked around to see if anyone was listening. “I do have a question about the DuLac case. Who do you think did it?”

“I can’t tell you that but I can tell you your client is one of the prime suspects. We just can’t find a weapon to match the wound.” Gwaine noticed Merlin’s looking around.

“You won’t. We both know what the deal is. She will never see a moment behind bars even if she is guilty as sin. Even if you can find a weapon, Minister Pendragon would never let her go to trial. It would be political suicide for him.” Merlin sighed in frustration.

“I thought she wasn’t even acknowledged as his daughter in proper circles.” Gwaine frowned. 

“It doesn’t matter. All of England knows she is his daughter.” Merlin said. “They would hold it against him if she was convicted as a murder.”

“Well, isn’t it wonderful to have powerful parents?” Gwaine shook his head in disgust. 

“You are the son of an earl and the heir to his title. I don’t think you should say much of anything on that matter.” Merlin reminded his friend. 

“Thanks for reminding me. I’ve been trying to keep that quiet for years and just do my job. No fancy title is going to make me a better detective.” Gwaine said. “Thanks for what information you could give me. I will never forget it.” 

“My pleasure.” Merlin knew when he was being dismissed. “Call me if you have anything else. Oh and Gwaine, next time your boys toss my place, I’m bringing you the bill to clean it up.” 

Gwaine smiled. “Sorry mate, we were just covering all out bases.” 

Merlin nodded. That was the only apology he was going to get on the matter. He knew his placed would be tossed again because that was what came with being a private detective.  

“We both got cases to solve so we had better get back to it.” Merlin said.

“Strange how they are both the same case.” Gwaine grinned. “We should grab coffee and compare notes soon.” 

“You have a deal as long as you’re buying.” Merlin grinned. 

Merlin walked out and back to his car. His next stop was Club Camelot to have a chat with his uncle.

Merlin walked into Club Camelot and waved to Gwen who was on stage belting out a popular ballad. She winked back at him. He headed straight for his uncle’s table this time. There were some things he wanted to ask the longtime friend of Uther Pendragon. 

Merlin sat at the table and a waitress sat a glass of whisky down in front of him. He smiled at the pretty blonde girl and gave her a wink that made her blush. 

“Easy Merlin. She is new.” Gaius chuckled. “What are you doing back here so soon? Is it still about Morgana Pendragon?”

“The case is still going.” Merlin said. “Uncle Gaius, I need to talk to the Prime Minister. Do you think you can use your connection to get me an appointment?”

“He isn’t going to say anything to you that he wouldn’t say to his own son.” Gaius said. “Unless, you use your special talents on him.” 

“That isn’t a bad idea.” Merlin sipped the whisky. 

“Merlin, are you trying to get yourself killed?” Gaius leaned over and whispered. “He would have you arrested for trying to kill him.” 

“I’m not going to kill him. I just want him to tell me the truth. It’s not like I haven’t used that particular spell before.” Merlin whispered back. “I used it on that bartender that had his hand in the till.”  

“That was different. I already suspected him of stealing. It’s a wonder you aren’t dead or in prison already.” Gaius said. 

“I can’t handle myself.” Merlin said. “Are you going to help me or not?”

“I will give him a ring in the morning but I don’t think he will see you.” Gaius said. “He wasn’t fond of your father so he probably won’t be fond of you either.” 

“I look like my mother.” Merlin grinned. 

“Being cheeky won’t work with Uther. He doesn’t have patience for it or fools.” Gaius said. 

“You have spent a lot a time with him. Why don’t you come along? Maybe he will be more comfortable to talk with you there.” Merlin said.

“I’ll come but I don’t think it will be as effective as you think.” Gaius said. “Stay and watch the show. Gwen has been trying out some new songs. It seems to be working.” 

Merlin looked over at the stage to see Arthur Pendragon sitting up front and center to gaze dreamily at Gwen as she sang love songs. 

“He’s a gonner.” Merlin said. “You think he will marry Gwennie?” 

“Uther won’t like it if Arthur marries a girl from the lower class but I have to admit they are a good match. Elyan even likes him.” Gaius said. “I haven’t seen him be anything more than a gentleman with her.” 

“Not like Lance was with her. Does Arthur know about that you think?” Merlin said. 

“Arthur didn’t kill him, so probably not.” Gaius shrugged. 

“What do you know of Arthur Pendragon? Do you think he has magick like his sister?” Merlin asked.

“He doesn’t have magick. He’s against it like his father.” Gaius said. “He has always been a kind young man. He takes after his mother. Looks like her too.”  

“How is Uther Pendragon friends with you? You never told me how you met. You were a well-known sorcerer back in the old days. He has to know about that.” Merlin said.

“He does but I don’t actively practice the craft anymore.” Gaius said. “I haven’t for years now.”

“He should have seen you last Christmas after you had one too many cups of eggnog. Have you repainted over those scorch marks yet because Freya knows a bloke that gives discounts?” Merlin chuckled.       

“Shut up boy.” Gaius said sharply. 

Merlin just laughed harder. 

Gaius glared at him. “Your mother put too much rum in the eggnog. That and the brandy in the plum pudding just about did me in the next morning.”

Merlin nodded. “I remember. How did you meet Uther?”

“We went to the same school. His father thought he should have a normal upbringing and not be sent to boarding school with all the other boys of peerage. We were classmates and later suitemates.” Gaius said. “We even double dated a few times. Then he met Ygraine, Arthur’s mother, and that was over.” 

“And you met Aunt Alice?” Merlin looked at his uncle.

“Yes I met my Alice. Alice adored you, you know. She was always offering to help Hunith with you. We always wanted children of our own.” Gaius said.

“I miss Aunt Alice. She always smelled like biscuits.” Merlin said. He looked at the glass of whisky on the table.

“Vanilla.” Gaius corrected him. “I can’t believe she has been gone ten years now. Don’t grow old Merlin. It’s the worst kind of hell.”

“I don’t think I’ll have a choice in the matter.” Merlin said. He looked up at his uncle and reached over to pat his hand. 

“I’ll call Uther in the morning and we will go see him together.” Gaius said. “I hope he will speak with us honestly. This matter needs to be resolved before someone gets seriously hurt.” 

“I agree.” Merlin drained his glass then waved the waitress over for a refill. “I think I’ll stay and enjoy the show.” 

Gaius knew he was lucky to have Merlin in his life. The younger man always seemed to know when he needed company. 

As promised, Gaius called the Prime Minister the next morning and got an appointment to see him later that same day. 

Merlin needed to make sure Morgana was safely tucked away in the meantime. He stopped by the Hotel Continental first thing in the morning to check on her. 

Percival was still there in the hall. He looked a bit wrinkled but he was still doing fine.  Percival greeted him with a nod as Merlin knocked on the door. 

Morgana opened it wearing a smile and little else.

Merlin averted his eyes and chuckled. He thought he recognized the lace on the skimpy nightdress she was wearing as what had been thrown at him earlier. “You want to get something to cover up, Miss Lafae?”

“Call me Morgana. I’m a bit warm do you mind?” Morgana said. She stepped aside to let him pass.

“I don’t mind in the least.” Merlin said as he entered the room. “It’s just that I’m not here to ogle the merchandise. I am going to be out of reach for a day or two. Your friend in the hall will keep an eye on things.”

“Will he now? I would prefer that you do it.” Morgana smirked. She was getting the reaction she wanted. 

“Just stay here and out of trouble until I get back.” Merlin said. He could feel the blush on his cheeks. Merlin was sure she was not a shy woman and she knew her beauty affected him. 

“Fine, I will do what you ask. How are you progressing on my case?” Morgana asked. 

“Which one? Your brother isn’t missing so I guess you mean the dragon statue.” Merlin said. “I’m working on a lead. It’s the reason I have to be unreachable. I will stop by on my way home to let you know the deal. You will stay put for me?”

“Of course and thank you, Mr. Emrys.” Morgana said softly as she batted her eyes. 

“Call me Merlin.” Merlin grinned.

“Merlin.” Morgana nearly purred his name as she gave him a warm look. 

Merlin nodded and got out of there before he got himself into some trouble he wouldn’t mind getting into.   

Merlin left to drive to his uncle’s house. He was to pick up Gaius in front of his house. 

Gaius was waiting when he got there. He waved as Merlin pulled up.

“Am I late?” Merlin asked.

“No. I just want to get this over and done.” Gaius said as he opened the car door. 

Gaius looked around at the interior of the car as he got in. He scrunched his nose up for a second as Merlin pulled away from the curb. He glared at Merlin. There was definitely something he wanted to say.

“What is it?” Merlin asked.

“You had a woman in here. Her perfume is still here.” Gaius said. “She has expensive taste.”

“Morgana. What she doesn’t spend on nightdresses she must spend on perfume.” Merlin said half to himself. The memory of the skimpy nightdress floated through his mind.

“Merlin, you don’t need that kind of trouble.” Gaius said.

“I know but it amuses me to think about it.” Merlin said. “I think she killed Lance. He was killed by a fireball.” 

“You think she can make fireballs?” Gaius asked. He scowled. “That would mean she was more powerful than her mother”

“I know she can make them because she threw one at me and threatened Arthur with one.” Merlin smiled when he saw Gaius’ shocked face. “I am being careful not to let her know about my magick.” 

“Her mother had prophetic dreams and visions but no active powers. I always thought she was the same. Apparently, I was wrong.” Gaius said. 

Merlin frowned. “If she has visions then she should know where this dragon statue is, right?”

“It doesn’t work that way, Merlin. She can’t see what she wants to. The visions only show her what she needs to see and only in bits and pieces. She may already know about your magick. She may have had a vision about it.” Gaius warned him. 

“That’s not good.” Merlin said. 

“No, it is not.” Gaius said. “You need to be careful around her. If she feels that you are working against her she may try to kill you.”      

“I thought of that already. She can try but she won’t succeed. We’re here.” Merlin pulled up in the drive of the Prime Minister’s private residence. 

“Let me do most of the talking.” Gaius said. 

“Fine with me.” Merlin nodded as he opened the car door. 

When they reached the front door, it opened. A man in a dark suit waved them inside. “Minister Pendragon is in the library. He has been waiting for your arrival, Mr. Freeman.” 

Gaius looked at Merlin then back to the man. “Thank you Carter. I know the way.” 

“Of course sir.” The man walked to the back of the hall. 

Gaius opened the door on the east side of the hall and went inside. 

“Gaius! It is good to see you.” Uther said as he looked up from the desk with a smile. “I see you have brought your nephew with you. Gaius said you services have been engaged by my daughter, Morgana. I don’t understand. I believed you were a private investigator.” 

“Your daughter wants me to find something. A golden dragon statue that she says you promised to her mother. I have come to ask you about it.” Merlin spoke up. 

“There is no such statue.” Uther said. “She is mistaken.” 

“What was in the letters to her mother that would make her think there was something called a ‘Golden Dragon’ that would lead her to the source of all magick? If it isn’t a statue then what is it?” Merlin asked. 

He is like his father, Gaius. He asks questions that he shouldn’t. Those letters are of no concern to you.” Uther shot Gaius an annoyed look.

“He should be told. He has magick like his father.” Gaius said. “Uther, he has a right to know where it comes from.”

“Does he? Does that mean that he is as arrogant as his father too? So arrogant it got him killed leaving a wife and a small child.” Uther said. “Your father didn’t know when to let things go and walk away. You need to heed his example and leave this alone.” 

“Uther, tell the boy. Don’t let your hatred of his father cloud your judgment.” Gaius said. “He trying to protect the information, not use it for his own gain.” 

Merlin looked at Uther. “My uncle speaks the truth.”   

Uther looked at Merlin suspiciously. “If I tell you, will you share the information with my daughter?”

“If you tell me why you don’t want her to know then I will be able to answer that. So far, I’m undecided.” Merlin said. He already knew he wasn’t going to tell Morgana but he wanted to know why Uther was resisting so strongly.

“She will try to use the magick to destroy me and my son. All she really wants is vengeance. She told me that was what she would do when I refused to tell her where it was. She has the power to carry out her threats.” Uther said. 

“I thought you just said it isn’t a statue. I’m confused.” Merlin looked at Gaius and then back to Uther. “What is it then?”

“The Golden Dragon isn’t a statue or anything that can be possessed but a real dragon. He is named Kilgharrah. My family has been his protectors for centuries.” Uther said. “Only he can give you the location of the source of all magick. The stories say he puts it directly in your head.”

“But if you go there then you should be able to go back again.” Gaius said. “I told Merlin that I and his father have been to this place. It has been years and I don’t remember how to get there now. My mentor knew the way. I never asked how he knew.” 

“The dragon has told many in the course of the years but only those he thought was worthy of the information.” Uther said. 

“It’s a real dragon?” Merlin shook his head in disbelief. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell your daughter what it is. I will tell her the statue was destroyed.”

“There was a fire here when Arthur was a child. We were in the country house at the time. Tell her it was lost in that fire.” Uther said. 

Merlin nodded. “Now that we have that settled, where do I find this ‘Golden Dragon’?”   

“How can I be sure I can trust you?” Uther asked. 

“Because I vouch for him and you know that I don’t do that for just anyone.” Gaius said. “Now tell the boy, Uther.”

Uther hesitated a moment more. “I have never actually seen the beast. I don’t know if it is even still alive. I believe it is in a cave underneath the country house. I have no idea how to get into it.” 

Merlin nodded. “Thank you. I will need someone to take me there. Would you be willing to take me to the county house?”

“I have obligations here that need attending. I can have Arthur go with you. You must not let him know why you are really going there.” Uther said. “He must think the dragon is a statue as well.” 

Merlin looked at the two men and nodded. “Have Arthur meet me at the Club Camelot this evening. I will tell him I’m looking for the statue. Thank you Minister Pendragon. I appreciate that it was not an easy secret to share.” 

“Don’t make me regret it.” Uther said. He turned to Gaius. “Next time you come to see me, Gaius, come alone. You and I have been friends most of our lives and I don’t take that lightly. I will not let you take advantage of that again.” 

“I am sorry, Uther, but it had to be done. You would have never told Merlin if I had not been here and we both know it.” Gaius said. 

Uther sighed and nodded. “You’re right he would have never got in the door.” 

Uther stood and rang the bell for the butler. “I hope you don’t think me rude but I have work that needs my attention.” 

“Thank you again Minister.” Merlin said as he stood. 

Gaius stood and shook Uther’s hand. “Come to the club and enjoy a night on me.” 

“Will my son’s new girlfriend be singing?” Uther asked with a mischievous grin. “I have wanted to get a look at her. I hear she is beautiful and talented. Arthur thinks I don’t know about her so don’t tell him. He thinks that I would not approve of the relationship.” 

Merlin and Gaius nodded.

Carter came to the door. “Minister, how may I help you?”

“Show Mr. Freeman and his nephew to the door.” Uther took a breath then added. “Then get my son on the phone for me.”

Merlin and Gaius followed the butler out and they got into the car.

“Do you think it’s still there?” Merlin asked as he pulled away from the curb. 

“I don’t know but be careful. Dragons are nothing to toy with.” Gaius said. “I’m surprised he told you. I didn’t think he would to be honest.”

“Do you think that means he thinks it’s gone or dead?” Merlin said. 

“I think so. It would make sense to him to send you on a wild goose chase instead of telling you there was no point because there was nothing left to find. On the off chance it is there you need to stay on your toes.” Gaius said. “Take me to the club. I have work of my own to do.” 

Merlin turned the car towards Club Camelot. He needed to check in with his client but he needed a story to tell her. It would take him a few minutes and a stiff drink to figure it out. 

When they got to the club Gaius and Merlin went their separate ways. Gaius went to handle his business and Merlin headed to the bar.

Merlin was still sitting at the bar trying to figure out what to say to Morgana when Arthur approached. 

Arthur sat at the bar beside him. “Club soda with a twist of lime, please.”   
Merlin looked at him questioningly.

“I have a fight in three weeks. I’m in training. Father called and told me to take you to the country house. Is that where it is?” Arthur asked. 

The bartender brought him the club soda and went back to setting up for the evening. 

“He thinks it may be there. He wasn’t sure. He thought it also may have been destroyed in the fire at the townhouse.” Merlin said. 

“That would be the reason that I have never seen it.” Arthur said. “There was a man lurking around Guinevere’s place last night. She said it was Morgana’s friend.” 

“The young bloke with the dark curly hair? I wonder what that was about.” Merlin held up his glass for a refill. “Better get Elyan to stay with her while we are gone. I wonder if he has magick too.”

“Gosh, I hope not.” Arthur said. “Maybe we should bring her with us. I don’t want to take any chances with her. I think Morgana may try to use Guinevere to get to me.” 

“I want to get this done quick and quiet. Just the two of us will be able to get that accomplished. We will only be there long enough to search for the statue and then we are leaving.” Merlin said. “We should be back before Morgana can do anything to Gwen.” 

“Merlin, you don’t understand. That place is huge. It’s a going to take at least two days with just the two of us.” Arthur told him. “Did Father tell you where it may be?”

“No.” Merlin lied. Something caught this attention near the door. A young man with dark curly hair stepped up to the other side of the bar. “Arthur, is that the bloke?”

“Yes that’s him.” Arthur started to get up and Merlin put a hand on his arm.

“Play it cool. He must be following you. If he has magick then he could kill us both, if provoked.” Merlin said. 

Just then, Elyan came out of the kitchen door and Merlin waved him over. 

“What is it Merlin?” Elyan asked as he looked at Arthur. 

“You need to keep close to your sister while Pendragon and I are looking for the thing his sister wants.” Merlin told him. “The bloke at the end of the bar is the one working for Morgana. Don’t toss him out just keep an eye on him for now. He may be following Arthur.” 

Elyan nodded. “Have you been around my sister’s place?”

“Yes. He was there. Guinevere spotted him outside on the street.” Arthur said. 

“If Gwen gets hurt because of you, I don’t care if you are a professional fighter, I will take it out on you.” Elyan said through gritted teeth. “Do you understand?”

Arthur nodded. “I will deserve every bit of it.”

“Yes you will.” Elyan said. 

“Easy you too.” Merlin said. “Elyan, call Detective Green and tell him to come get him. He may have been the one that killed Lance.” 

“You think he’s the one? I should give him a thank you note but I’ll just drop a dime instead.” Elyan said. He walked back to the office to place the call. 

“What did that mean?” Arthur said. He looked at Merlin. “Why would Elyan have a grudge against your partner?”

“He asked Gwen out to dinner. He had a wife he didn’t tell her about at the time and dinner wasn’t what he was after.” Merlin said.

Arthur growled and took a big swig of his club soda. “Damn, I wish this was whisky.” 

Merlin nodded. “I bet. Elyan punched him in the gut when he found out. Lance’s wife, Elena showed up at the restaurant and made a scene.”

“Guinevere has never mentioned that. I guess she didn’t want me to know. I think I would have done more than punch him in the gut.” Arthur said. He drained his glass and tapped it on the bar.

“That is probably why she didn’t tell you.” Merlin drained his glass and grinned. “You may have really killed him.” 

The bartender came over and looked at Arthur. “Another of the same?”

“No. Whisky this time and make it a double.” Arthur said. 

The bartender poured him a double and gave Merlin a refill as well.  

Merlin looked at Arthur with a raised eyebrow. 

“I will just have to train a little harder to sweat it out.” Arthur said. “I have to tell Guinevere that I’m leaving before we go.” 

“We will leave in the morning. I‘ll pick you up at Gwennie’s.” Merlin said. He turned to look at the stage as the music started. 

Arthur turned and smiled as Gwen took the stage.  

Merlin stayed long enough to finish his drink before he called it a night and went home. 

Early the next morning, Merlin decided to forgo checking in with Morgana. The less she knew the better when it came to where he was headed with Arthur. He would check on her when they got back. It would also give him time to make the story he was going to tell her more believable. 

Merlin drove up to the curb of Gwen’s building. He was prepared to wait for Arthur but he didn’t have to. Arthur was already waiting in the doorway for him with a duffle bag on his shoulder. He threw his bag in the back seat and got into the car 

“Good morning Merlin.” Arthur said as he pulled the car door closed. 

“Good mooring Arthur. Has the curly haired bloke been back here?” Merlin asked.

“He was here last night for a while but he wasn’t here this morning. Elyan got here an hour ago. Let’s just say he wasn’t pleased to find me on the sofa.” Arthur said. “It took Gwen almost twenty minutes to calm him. He’s pretty sore at me right now.”

“At least you weren’t in her bed.” Merlin said. “He might have tried to kill you. He’s very protective of Gwen.”

“We aren’t married, Merlin. I’m not a cad.” Arthur said. 

“That doesn’t stop most men.” Merlin said. He pulled away from the curb. “Tell me where to drive.”      

“We are going south. The country house is in Wales.” Arthur said. “We haven’t used it in a long time. Father said that there isn’t anyone there so we have to make do without servants.” 

Merlin chuckled. “I’ve never had any so that won’t be a problem. We should stop and pick up some food when we get there.” 

“There is a market in the village. We can pick up supplies there.” Arthur said. “I hope we don’t have to be gone long. I didn’t like leaving Guinevere alone with Morgana and her curly haired friend on the loose.” 

“Elyan will take care of her while we are gone.” Merlin said. “I have someone on Morgana so she shouldn’t be going anywhere.”

“I’m more worried about the curly haired boy. He left the club before the police could pick him up last night. What if he goes back to Guinevere’s again tonight and does something to her?” Arthur worried. 

“Elyan will call the police as soon as he sees him. Don’t worry over it.” Merlin said. “Hopefully, we won’t be gone more than a day or two.” 

Arthur looked out the window and brooded most of the way to the county house. Merlin tried to engage him in chit chat but the Arthur was too worried to talk.

It struck Merlin that Arthur was way deep in love with the songbird. At least, Gwen was a good girl and not the trouble she could be with her looks and talent. They seemed like a good match.

Merlin had his own dilemma with Morgana. He knew she was trouble but he was still giving it some thought. He could really fall for her if he let himself. He was crazy for even thinking about it. His uncle Gaius would call him a fool and he knew the old man would be right. Morgana was just too much trouble for her own good or for his. 


	6. The Golden Dragon (Part 4)

**Part 4**  
It was  mid afternoon when Arthur and Merlin arrived in the village. They picked up some supplies before they headed for the house.

The village was a small typical English village. The main street was lined with small shops. There was a mix of cars and carriages on the streets. 

It was a short drive to the Pendragon county house from the village. Merlin was glad of that. He was impatient to start looking. 

The house was a large mansion of stone with a long curving drive to the front door. It looked more like a small castle more than a country house. It even had turrets.  

Merlin pulled up to the front door and they got out. 

Merlin grabbed his bag from the boot. He looked around. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise. He could feel magick in the air. The dragon was there. He was sure of it.

Arthur pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and went to unlock the door. He opened the door and went back to grab the supplies from the back seat of the car along with his bag. Arthur headed to the kitchen down below stairs to stow the supplies as soon as he entered. 

Merlin walked into the door and knew he was about to find what he was searching for without having to look around much. He wondered if the dragon could feel his magick like he could feel the dragon’s.

Arthur came back up stairs. “Where do you want to start?”

“I guess the attic would be the logical choice.” Merlin said. 

“Come on. There isn’t any electricity on. I tried the switches down stairs and nothing happened. We will have to use candles.” Arthur said. He grabbed a candle from a table near the top of the steps and lit it with the matches from the table. 

Merlin picked up a candle and lit it with a match. He would have preferred to use a ball of light instead of the weak candle. It was best not to show Arthur his magick unless it was necessary.   

The two went from room to room looking in cupboards and under furniture for the statue that didn’t exist. After they had been in all the servant’s bedrooms, they started on the storage cupboards. There were two large ones filled with trunks and boxes. 

“We should split up. It will move faster.” Merlin said. Truthfully, he wanted to get on his own and try to find the source of the magick he was feeling. If he was on his own he could let it lead him to the dragon. He would just have to keep up the pretense until Arthur went to bed. 

“I don’t know. It’s getting so dark up here what if you get lost?” Arthur said. He wasn’t sure he should let this man who was virtually a stranger wonder around unattended.  

“I’ll yell.” Merlin said. He pointed to one of the cupboards.  “You take that cupboard and I will take this one.” 

“Meet in the hall when you are done.” Arthur said. “Then we will start on the next floor. There are more rooms down there and more hiding places.” 

Merlin nodded. He waited until Arthur was in the cupboard looking through boxes before he entered his own to search. He blew out the candle and conjured a ball of light to help with the search. He made an effort to look like he was actually searching for something. He opened several trunks and found an abundance of old clothes and woman’s hats   

An hour later, they met in the hallway. Both were dusty and had cobwebs in their hair. 

“Nothing that looks like a dragon hiding in there.” Arthur said. “I need something to eat and we both need more candles.” Arthur looked at Merlin’s candle curiously. “I do at least. You must have had a bigger one.”    

Merlin nodded and stretched. He pulled a cobweb off his shoulder. “I could use a break as well. All this searching is giving me and appetite.” 

“The kitchen is this way.” Arthur headed to a back stairway and started down.   

Merlin could feel the magick get stronger as he descended down the narrow steps. Uther had said the cave was under the house. Merlin assumed he was right over it. 

“Arthur, what is at the bottom of these stairs?” Merlin asked. 

“The wine cellar is at the very bottom but we aren’t going that far. The kitchen is the level right above that. There isn’t anything in the wine cellar. Father took everything to the townhouse when he moved houses last.” Arthur told him. “I was always afraid to go down there as a child. It’s dark and creepy and it always smells funny.” 

“Most wine cellars do smell funny.” Merlin grinned. 

It was the most logical place for the entrance to the cave. After Arthur fell asleep, Merlin would have to slip into the wine cellar and look around. He would use his magick and not a candle for light. He assumed that would probably be enough to let the dragon know he was there. 

“Merlin, I have been wondering why Father let you come here and do this. Did he know you before this?” Arthur asked. 

“The Prime Minister is an old friend of my Uncle Gaius and he knew my father.” Merlin said. “He let me come as a favor to my uncle and to get this resolved once and for all.”

Arthur nodded and handed him a bottle of beer. “That sounds logical. I wonder why he didn’t tell me he knew your uncle.”

“I don’t know.” Merlin said with a shrug. 

Arthur put the bread and cheese on the table and looked around for a knife to use. He found one in a drawer and came back to the table. 

“I haven’t been down here since I was a little boy. I used to sit there and watch cook make cakes and biscuits. Well until Nanny caught me down here one day and Father told me that I wasn’t allowed to come down here anymore.” 

“I used to watch my mother cook too. She would hum as she made me tea. She stopped humming as much after my father died.” Merlin said. 

“Did he go to war?” Arthur asked as he pushed the bread and cheese towards Merlin. 

“No. He was killed. It was his fault really. He was dealing with some unsavory characters.” Merlin cut the bread and cheese and put the knife on the table. “Uncle Gaius took care of us for a while until Mother found some work. I was really young. I don’t remember much. I only know what I was told later.” 

“Is that why you are a private detective? Is it to find out who killed your father?” Arthur asked. He took a bite of cheese and chased with a sip of his beer. 

“No. I know what happened to my father. I just want to help people.” Merlin grinned. “I was too impatient and rebellious to be a copper. Too many rules for me but Lance, my partner, had been with the force for a while. That is how I know so many of them.” 

“I think we should start looking again in the morning. It’s too dark and I’m getting tired. I’ll show you where you can sleep when we are done.” Arthur said. 

“Thanks.” Merlin said. He would have to try and remember how to get back to the kitchen when Arthur took him to his room. 

They finished up there meal and Arthur wrapped everything back up. After everything was put away, Arthur led him up stairs to a room near the back stairs.

“Here you go, Merlin. There should be linens on the chest at the foot of the bed and blankets inside it.” Arthur told him. “I’m right across the hall if you need anything and the loo is at the end of the hall.” 

“Thank you Arthur. Good night.” Merlin said with a nod. 

“No trouble.” Arthur grinned and went into the room across the hall. 

Merlin went into the room and made up his bed and lay down on top of it. He would wait for a little while to make sure Arthur was asleep.

It was late by this time. The beer had made Merlin sleepy so he dozed a little before going to the wine cellar to look for the cave entrance.

“Merlin!” 

Merlin woke with a start. He sat up and looked around. The room was dark. He didn’t see anyone there. 

“Hello?” Merlin whispered. 

“Merlin!” The voice said again.

Merlin realized it wasn’t Arthur that was calling his name. He stood up and conjured a ball of light. He found his watch and his shoes. His watch said it was nearly two in the morning.

“Merlin!” The voice said more impatiently. 

Merlin went into the hall and down the back stairs to the wine cellar. He opened the door and went inside.

True to Arthur’s description, it was dark damp and smelly. There were empty racks along the walls and a few that were floor to ceiling in the middle of the room. All of the racks were empty and dusty. There were a few rather large spider webs hanging in the corners.  

Merlin looked around until he saw grooves in the old stone floor next to a wine rack attached to one of the walls. He started to feel around for a knob or lever and found none. 

“Merlin!” The voice said again. This time it sounded like it was behind the rack that Merlin was standing in front of. 

“I’m here but I can’t find a way inside.” Merlin said to the voice in his head. 

“Use your magick, Merlin.” The voice told him. 

Merlin held out his hand and muttered something under his breath. The door glowed and slowly opened. Merlin walked through the door to find a large dragon looking a bit cross at him. 

“Hello?” Merlin said. He conjured another ball of light to get a better look at the dragon. 

“I’m Kilgharrah. Some have called me the Golden Dragon. I possess the knowledge of true magick.” The beast said. 

“I’m Merlin Emrys. I have been looking for you.” Merlin said. 

“I know. I also know that you are not the only one. You must not reveal my location to the dark witch, Morgana Lafae.” Kilgharrah told him. 

“I have no intentions of doing that. I think she may have murdered my partner and I’m pretty sure she tried to kill Arthur too.” Merlin told the beast. 

“The witch believes she has the right to the knowledge that I have but she does not. Her dark ways have taken her down a path that she will not be able to return from easily.” Kilgharrah said. 

“How powerful do you believe her to be? Is she a threat to you?” Merlin asked. 

“She is not as powerful as you Emrys. No one is a match for you. She is not a threat to me. You must protect Arthur and the secret of my existence from the witch. If she knows that I am the Golden Dragon she will try to gain my knowledge to use to her own ends.” The dragon said. 

“I can do that but I need you to answer a question, Why are you the key to the source of all magick?” Merlin asked.

“I know the location of its source, of course.” The dragon laughed. “I will tell you when the time is right. This is not the right time. Leave me and do not let Arthur know you have found me.” 

Merlin nodded he went through the door and resealed it with a simple whispered spell. He headed up the stairs and froze when he saw Arthur coming down. 

“I see you had the same idea that I did, Merlin. Join me in a snack?” Arthur said. 

“Of course.” Merlin smiled. He was thankful that Arthur seemed to suspect nothing.

Merlin sat at the table as Arthur put the food out. They had a quick snack before returning to their beds.  

Back in the city, Morgana’s curly haired friend Mordred knocked a dozing Percival off his chair in the hallway of the hotel. Then he whispered a spell to knock him out cold for several hours. He put the sleeping man back in the chair so no one would get suspicious.

Mordred knocked on the door to Morgana’s room. He leaned against the door and spoke. “It’s me. I knocked him out like you said. Open the door, Morgana and let me in. 

Morgana swung the door open and grabbed the young man by the shoulder. She pulled him inside and shut the door. “Did you see anyone else when you were on your way up?”

“No. I used the service lift.” Mordred said. “Why did you want me to knock him out? You could have done that.” 

“He would have expected it from me. They don’t know you have magick. I need to get out of here we have to get to that statue.” Morgana said as she pulled off the robe she had covering her clothes. She stepped into a pair of shoes by the door. “Do you have any news for me?” 

“Emrys is gone. He headed out with your brother this morning. Arthur had a bag with him. They must have been going somewhere. They didn’t come back before his girl left for the club.” Mordred told her. “Her brother was with her.”

“I bet they are going to the county estate! Why didn’t I think to look there myself? I must be out of my mind to suggest this but we are going to grab the girl and force my brother to trade his beloved for the Golden Dragon.” Morgana said. 

“How? Her brother is watching her constantly. Do we use magick on him too?” Mordred looked at Morgana. He trusted her but some things were not worth all the trouble they were going through. This Golden Dragon was more trouble than it was worth. “Morgana, shouldn’t we wait until they get back to the city with it?”

“No. They will have time to stash it and my father has no qualms about letting one of Arthur’s girlies die.” Morgana said. “We snatch her when she is done for the night and alone in her dressing room.” 

“Then what?” Mordred asked. 

“We stuff her in the boot and go to the country estate.” Morgana smiled. “Let’s go get her. She will be done with her set soon.” 

“Morgana, they know my face and yours. How are we going to get in?” Mordred asked her. 

“We slip in the back. Come on Mordred. We have to catch a songbird.” Morgana grabbed him by the hand and grabbed her coat. She looked to make sure Percival was out before they headed for the service lift. 

Gwen carried a glass of soda water with her back to the dressing room. She had a long night and love songs weren’t exactly what she wanted to be singing when Arthur wasn’t there. She sighed and opened her dressing room door. 

The glass hit the floor and shattered as Morgana held her hand towards Gwen with a fireball. 

“Scream and you’ll never make another sound.” Morgana said. “Do what I say and you won’t be hurt. Get inside and close the door.” 

Gwen did as she was told. She looked from Mordred to Morgana. “What do you want?”

“We want you to come with us.” Morgana said. “I believe my brother may be looking for my inheritance and I mean to catch him with it and take it before he stashes it where I can never find it. Tell me Guinevere, is he at the country estate?”

Gwen shook her head but her expression gave her away. “I don’t know where he is.”

“I think you do and he is exactly where I thought he was.” Morgana said. She put out the fireball and whispered a spell in Gwen’s direction. 

Mordred caught Gwen before she hit the floor. He put her over his shoulder and started to open the door. 

“Wait. Let me go first in case her brother is lurking around.” Morgana said. She opened the door and poked her head out and looked around. “The coast is clear. Let’s get out of here.” 

Mordred and Morgana left through the back stage door. Morgana opened the boot and Mordred put Gwen inside. He looked at Morgana as he hesitated to close the lid.

“What is it? You aren’t going soft on me now are you?” Morgana whispered sharply.

“No.” Mordred shut the lid on the boot. He got in behind the wheel of the car and waited for Morgana to get settled in before he drove off. 

Elyan waited nearly an hour on Gwen before going to her dressing room to tell her to hurry up. He walked almost to the door when he stepped on the broken glass. He opened the door to the dressing room and found it empty. 

“Gwen!? Guinevere!?” Elyan called out. Panic washed over him as he started to look around. 

Sometimes Gwen would be talking to the other musicians and lose track of time. Elyan looked in the musician’s room and she wasn’t there either. 

The door to the bathroom was open and it was empty as well. 

Gaius heard Elyan calling out to Gwen and walked into the back. “What is it Elyan?”

“Gwen is gone. There is broken glass on the floor and her dressing room is empty.” Elyan said. “She isn’t in the musician’s room either.” 

“We need to ring Detective Green. He was working on the case with Merlin. Come on. We can use the phone in the office.” Gaius patted Elyan on the shoulder and started to walk toward the office. 

“Morgana probably took her. She could be anywhere by now. Arthur is going to kill me.” Elyan shook his head. “If anything happens to her, I will let him.” 

Gaius turned to look at the young man. “We can’t think like that. Let’s just call the police and they can start looking for her. They couldn’t have gotten very far.” 

Elyan nodded and followed Gaius to the office. He wasn’t as confident as the old man. He was beginning to feel a sense of dread in his gut.  

Mordred and Morgana raced out of the city towards the Pendragon country estate. They were silent as they flew down the road. They knew that the police were probably right behind them.

Mordred was worried that Morgana had lost all perspective in her search for the statue that she claimed would give her unlimited power. He didn’t believe that such a thing even existed. He had a feeling that the Prime Minister knew it didn’t exist as well. One thing Mordred was certain of was that Uther Pendragon knew more than what he was telling everyone else including his own children. 

Morgana glanced over at Mordred as he was driving. “What is on your mind, Mordred? You can tell me.”

“Really? Because I’m not so sure you want to hear it.” Mordred said. He realized his thoughts must have shown on his face. 

“I’ll be the judge of that. Tell me.” Morgana said sharply.

“I don’t think this plan of yours is a good idea. What if someone gets hurt of killed? Your brother’s girlfriend in the boot is innocent in all of this. Why use her? Why not just kidnap Arthur instead?” Mordred asked.

“Arthur is easier to deal with. Uther wouldn’t care enough to save him or his girlfriend. If I deal with Arthur I can get what I want. Does that answer your questions and calm your concerns?” Morgana glared at him.

“No but it’s too late to do anything but go along with the plan now. Are you sure your brother will deal with you?” Mordred asked. 

“He will with a fireball at his beloved’s head.” Morgana said with a smirk. 

“You think that private detective, Merlin Emrys, is on to us?” Mordred asked. 

“He is. That is why he is with Arthur looking for the statue right now. He isn’t that easy to frighten not even with a fireball. I think he knows I killed his partner because he knows about my magick.” Morgana said. 

“Why did you kill his partner?” Mordred asked. “I thought we were going to do this without hurting anyone.”

“He was following me when I was trying to get help from Odin’s men. He saw me paying them off. I couldn’t let that get back to Merlin. I had Merlin right where I wanted him. He was all a glow with love.” Morgana laughed. “Men are so easily fooled by a pretty face and a low cut dress.”

“You have a very low opinion of men.” Mordred said. 

“I have an even lower one of women, my friend.” Morgana laughed. “Because I know how we women operate when we want something. Trust me Mordred. Women are ruthless. Even the one in the boot if she has my brother caught on her hook.”

Mordred nodded. He thought better of saying more for fear of making Morgana angry. She did have one thing right she was ruthless. There was no one he had ever met that was as ruthless as she was. That made him really nervous and more than a little frightened.

Detective Gwaine Green came into the Club Camelot and went straight for Gaius. “I got your message. Why did you call me about a singer missing from your club? She probably just ran off with a bass player or something. This is a waste of my time.”

“She wouldn’t do that to her man.” Gaius said. “She is Arthur Pendragon’s girl and her brother and I think that Arthur’s sister, Morgana, took her to force Arthur to give her something.” 

“Her again? I thought Emrys had her on ice at the Hotel Continental.” Gwaine said. 

“Apparently, she is not so cold now. She must have given her guard the slip. Either that or her partner did something to him.” Gaius said.

“Partner? Right that’s the curly haired bloke from the other night. Frank, get over to the Hotel Continental and check on Mercian!” Gwaine shouted to one of the officers. “He was the one looking after the dame. How long has Pendragon’s girl been missing?”

“It’s been about an hour and a half.” Elyan said. “I went to go get her to take her home. I’m staying with her until Arthur and Merlin get back from where ever they went. It has something to do with the case he was working on.” 

Gwaine nodded. He looked at Gaius. “Do you know where they went?”

“Wales. They went to the Pendragon country house. It seems that Morgana is looking for something and it may be there. Merlin and Arthur went to search for it.” Gaius told the copper.

Gwaine nodded. “Then that is where we will start looking. I’ll ring the station down there and give them a heads up that we are coming down on a suspected kidnapping.” 

“Use my phone in the office. It will save you some time.” Gaius said. He led Gwaine into the office to make the call. 

Gwaine followed the older man to place the call to the small village in Wales where the Pendragon county house was located. 

The phone call took all of five minutes and Gwaine and his officers were on the road to the Pendragon country house. They would be met by the local officers when they reached the village. From there they would all go to the house together

“I can’t understand why they didn’t want me to go with them.” Elyan said. “She’s my sister. She is all I have left in the world.” 

“They don’t want you to get in the way in case things get rough. If Morgana is there with her curly haired friend it will most defiantly get rough and quickly.” Gaius patted Elyan on the shoulder. “The best thing we can do for all of them is wait here and pray it doesn’t get out of hand.” 

“What if it has already gotten out of hand?” Elyan asked. They had a big head start.”

“Merlin won’t let it get that far.” Gaius said. “He will protect Gwen and Arthur. We shouldn’t worry too much.” 

“They are dangerous. I could tell by the way the Detective acted when we told him that we thought they were involved. What can he do to stop Morgana and her partner?” Elyan asked. He didn’t understand what Gaius was talking about. 

“Merlin has more than one ace up his sleeve.” Gaius said cryptically. 

Elyan scowled and shook his head in confusion as Gaius guided him to the bar for a drink.          

Morgana and Mordred pulled into the drive of the Pendragon country estate after making good time on the roads. Mordred stopped the car behind Merlin’s gray sedan. He looked over at Morgana to see what she wanted to do. He was still not sure this was the best plan.

“Don’t just sit there, Mordred. Open the boot and get out our bait. We are about to go fishing for a Golden Dragon.” Morgana smirked as she opened the car door and started to get out. 

Mordred took a deep breath as he put the car in park and stopped the engine. He grabbed the keys and got out of the car. He walked to the boot where Morgana was standing and put the key in the lock. He opened the lid and Gwen screamed as loud as she could.

“Shut up or I will shut you up.” Morgana said as she conjured a fire ball. She looked at Mordred. “Help her out and keep her from getting away.” 

Mordred pulled Gwen out of the boot and held her tight as Morgana headed for the door. 

Gwen fought Mordred’s hold but couldn’t get loose. 

“Stop it or she will kill you. You don’t want to die to you?” Mordred whispered in Gwen’s ear. “Do what she says and you will make it out of this alive.” 

Gwen looked at him and knew he wasn’t happy about what was going on either. She stopped struggling and nodded.


	7. The Golden Dragon (Part 5)

** Part 5 **  
Merlin had just reached the main floor when he heard a scream outside. He looked back at Arthur who was right behind him. “Stay there. I think we have visitors.” 

“Merlin, that sounded like a woman screaming.” Arthur said. “We should both go check that out. What if it’s a trap? It could be Morgana.”

“I’m sure it is. I’ll go check. You stay here. I’ll yell if I need help.” Merlin said. He started to walk towards the front door.

“I’m not letting you go out there on your own.” Arthur said. He started to follow Merlin.  

The front door flew open with a bang and Morgana walked in. She was smiling as she walked towards the two men.

“Hello dear brother. I have something of yours.” Morgana said. “Do you have what I have been looking for? Do you have the Golden Dragon?” 

“No. We haven’t found it yet.” Arthur said. “What do you have that belongs to me?”

“Bring her inside, Mordred.” Morgana called over her shoulder. 

Mordred half pulled half dragged a struggling Gwen through the door. He had one hand around her waist and another over her mouth. Gwen had started to struggle again when she heard Arthur’s voice.

“Guinevere!” Arthur called out. “Let her go Morgana. She has done nothing to you. She has nothing to do with what you want. She doesn’t even know what it is.” 

“I can assume that it’s here because if it wasn’t you two wouldn’t be here.” Morgana said. “Did our dear father tell you to get it and hide it from me?”

“He doesn’t even know where it is. If he did he would have hid it from you himself. He thinks it was lost in the fire at the town house years ago.” Arthur said. “We are looking here just in case.” 

Morgana laughed. “My mother started that fire. She and our father were having an affair and he made promises to her he didn’t keep. Uther wouldn’t leave Ygraine in the end so my mother tried to burn down the one place that she knew Ygraine loved. It was all our father had left of his beloved Ygraine after she died giving birth to you. He had made it into a shrine for your dead mother.” 

“What do you know about it? You aren’t that much older than me. You wouldn’t even have been at that house before the fire.” Arthur said. 

“I was there with my mother. Ygraine never knew the truth because our father was too ashamed to tell her what he had done.” Morgana said. “She died blissfully ignorant of his betrayal.”  

“Can we just all calm down? We are getting off the subject.” Merlin said. He decided to lie to Morgana to buy some time. “We haven’t found it here but we haven’t searched the whole house either. We have only searched the top two floors. Look, it’s late and dark. We can all search in the morning after the sun comes up.”

“I don’t believe you, Merlin. I think you found something and you are going to show it to me or I will toast her.” Morgana raised her hand and showed them the fire ball. “Arthur, where is it?”

“He’s telling the truth. We haven’t found it.” Arthur said. “Please Morgana. Just let her go and we will all search together.” 

Morgana went to throw the fire ball. Gwen struggled harder against Mordred. 

Mordred winced. He had a feeling Morgana would hit them both. He was sure her emotions were making her magick hard to control. Her aim could be wild and there would be two charred dead bodies instead of one.     

“Wait! There may be something.” Merlin said. He looked at Arthur who was completely focused on Gwen at the moment. “But if you want to see it you will have to let her go. You can take me as your hostage instead.” 

“What is the fun in that?” Morgana pouted. “There are other things I have planned for you, Merlin. Believe me they are much more fun. Things that we both will enjoy.” 

Merlin blushed. “I can just imagine. I know things that Arthur doesn’t. No one knows what I do. No one does except Uther.” 

“My father told you something?” Morgana asked. She was completely stunned she had no idea that Merlin even knew her father.

Merlin took the look on her face as a good sign. She wasn’t expecting him to know anything more than she did. “What do you say, Morgana? Will you let her go? I will take you to where Uther told me it was hidden but only if you let her go.” 

Arthur glanced at Merlin then looked back at Gwen. 

Morgana saw the look and got suspicious. 

“How do I know that you aren’t playing with me, Merlin? You could have the coppers waiting for me in the library of something.” Morgana said. 

“Did you see any other cars than mine? If there were coppers here they would have been in here already with sirens and guns blazing.” Merlin said as he took a step toward her. 

“Merlin, she will kill you with that thing.” Arthur said. “She is seriously cracked.” 

Morgana tilted her head. “If I’m so cracked then I should just kill the songbird now and save you the heartache when she comes to her senses and runs off on you for a musician or something down the road. You’re pretty but not that bright, dear brother. She could do better.” 

“Morgana, I’m waiting for an answer.” Merlin took another step toward her. “Let Gwen go and let me show you where it is.” 

Morgana snuffed the fireball in her hand and turned to Mordred. “Let the songbird go.” 

Mordred was relieved and quickly did as she told him. He let go of Gwen with one single motion. 

Gwen stumbled at first then ran into Arthur’s arms. She sobbed into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

Arthur held onto her tightly as he looked over her head at his sister and Merlin. He rubbed Gwen’s back as she cried. He watched as Merlin and Morgana stepped closer to each other.  

Merlin grinned as Morgana pulled out a dagger from her garter under her shirt. 

“What are you waiting for, Merlin? Show me where the Golden Dragon is hidden.” Morgana said impatiently. 

“I was waiting for the peek under your skirt of course.” Merlin said with a cheeky grin. “Thanks for that by the way. I rather enjoyed it.” 

Morgana closed the distance between them and pressed the dagger to Merlin’s chest. “You’re welcome. Now let’s go.”

“Right this way.” Merlin started to walk toward the back stairs with Morgana at his side. “Just follow me.” 

Mordred started to follow them. “Morgana, I want to come with you.” 

“No! You stay here and keep an eye on those two. They may run to the village and get the coppers. Take them into that room there and keep them on ice.” She tipped her chin toward the library. 

Mordred wasn’t pleased but he nodded to Morgana. He looked at Arthur and Gwen. They didn’t look like they were going to be trouble but he couldn’t take that chance. 

“Come on you two. You heard her. Get in the room there and we are going to wait for them to come back with the statue.” Mordred pulled a gun from his pocket and waved it at Arthur and Gwen. He pointed to the library and waved them on. 

Arthur had to nearly carry Gwen into the library because she was shaking so badly. He gave a curious look at Merlin as he passed him. He wondered if Merlin really knew where the statue was the whole time.

Merlin just nodded at him. He could tell that Pendragon had been forming a plan in his head already to take out the curly haired bloke since he and Morgana had arrived. He assumed that was the reason for the look. 

Morgana pressed the dagger a little harder against Merlin’s chest. “Hey no games or I will come back and kill them both just like I did DuLac. Boy was he a letch. He thought I was going to act like a doxy in plain sight of everyone. His widow should send me a thank you note.”

Merlin raised an eyebrow but nothing she said surprised him. Lance DuLac was a cad and a first class one. He was just one jealous boyfriend or husband away from a bullet to the gut anyway so Morgana’s fire ball was not that much different. 

“That was a nice touch with the fire ball. The coroner is still scratching his head over it. They are still trying to puzzle it out.” Merlin said as they neared the stairs. He chuckled suddenly. “He thought it was a Nazi with a flame thrower. I didn’t have the heart to correct him.” 

“I don’t understand how it is you know so much about magick?” Morgana asked. “Who is it that you know that has magick? It must be someone close to you. Never mind. It’s not important. You will tell me later. Now take me to where the Golden Dragon is hidden.” 

“Isn’t that what I’m doing? You know you are going to have to pay the price for killing DuLac. I know you did it and how you did it.” Merlin said.

“No one is going to believe you. It’s as ridiculous as the Nazi with a flame thrower. I will never go to jail for killing that cad and you know it.” Morgana said. “I should get a medal instead.”  

“You will have to pay for the kidnapping of Gwen.” Merlin said as they reached the top of the stairs. “There are witnesses to that. That will be almost as much time as if you committed murder.” 

“What witnesses? You will all be dead once I get what I want.” Morgana said as they started down the stairs. “Did you think you were going to get out of here alive? Really Merlin? You underestimate me.” 

Merlin smirked. “If you say so, Morgana. I think you may be underestimating your ability to kill everyone here. What about the boy? Are you going to kill him too?” 

“Mordred? Of course not. He will do as I say. He is as loyal as a puppy.” Morgana said confidently. “It’s one of his best qualities.” 

Merlin stopped on the landing. “Are you sure about that? He didn’t look all that happy to be holding Gwen. I think he may have a conscious and that will be a problem for you. You will have to kill him too.” 

“Merlin, I know what you are doing and you’re making me cross. Mordred won’t say anything to anyone. Which way do we go from here?” Morgana looked to either side of her and then pressed the dagger a little harder to Merlin’s chest. “Well do you tell me or do you die here and now? Left or right?”

“Down.” Merlin said with a grin. “It’s in the wine cellar.” 

“Then down we go.” Morgana pushed him toward the other set of stairs going down into the wine cellar. She held out her hand and conjured a fireball. “There that’s better. Start walking.”

Merlin laughed as he started down the stairs. “Don’t you know any other spells? Fire ball for this and fire ball for that. Really Morgana, you must use fire balls for lighting a cigarette. It’s a bit of overkill.” 

“It’s fine and very handy when I want to kill. Oh and Merlin you are really making me want to kill you at the moment.” Morgana said. 

“You don’t say?” Merlin laughed. He reached the cellar door and opened it. “It’s right in there, Morgana. You have to just go in there and look for it.” 

“You are coming with me.” Morgana shoved him through the open door. “I’m not leaving you out there to lock me in.” 

“Afraid of the dark? Oh that’s right you have a fire ball.” Merlin smirked. 

“Where is it? This place is empty. It’s nothing but mold and cobwebs. If this is some kind of trick…” Morgana waved the fire ball in his face. 

“It’s not. There is a secret door but I couldn’t open it.” Merlin said. “I think you need magick to open it.” 

Morgana smiled with an evil gleam in her eye. She looked around the room and paused in front of the passage way behind the wine rack. “There is air coming from behind this wall.” 

Merlin could feel the dragon behind the wall getting angry. He knew that the dragon wasn’t going to be as welcoming with Morgana as he had been with him.

Morgana shoved him to the side and put out her fire ball. She said a spell that Merlin knew would work and the door slowly opened. She laughed with glee and stepped inside.    

“I’ll just stay out here, if you don’t mind, because I think it just might be a bit safer here.” Merlin said half to himself as he waited for Kilgharrah to welcome Morgana the way he was expecting the dragon to do. 

“Merlin, there isn’t anything here but a cave. Is this the source of all magick because it just smells?” Morgana said. “Merlin? Aren’t you coming in here with me? You still need to show me where it is.” 

“Trust me Morgana. It will show itself soon enough.” Merlin called out to her. 

“What are you talking about?” Morgana turned to look at Merlin. 

Merlin smiled as he saw Kilgharrah quietly land on the rock behind Morgana. He could swear the dragon was smiling if dragons could smile. He started to laugh.

“It’s right there in front of you, Morgana. Don’t you see it?” Merlin pointed. 

Morgana turned around and screamed. 

“Merlin, that’s a real dragon.” Morgana whispered.

Merlin laughed and blocked her way out. “Yes he is and you woke him up. There is nothing worse than a cranky sleepy dragon. Watch out Morgana! He might just eat you.” 

“That’s not funny, Merlin. Move! I want to get out.” Morgana pushed against Merlin’s chest. She remembered her dagger and waved it in front of Merlin’s face. “Let me out I said.”  

“Ah! The witch is here. Hello Morgana.” Kilgharrah said with a grin. “What should I do with her, Merlin?”

“Fancy a snack?” Merlin chuckled. 

“He knows our names?” Morgana turned to look at the dragon. “How do you know my name?” 

“Merlin told me.” Kilgharrah scraped his claws on the rock in front of him. “He said you wanted to possess me. I fancy a soft bed and a regular supply of mutton. I prefer my mutton raw of course.” 

“You’re the Golden Dragon?” Morgana asked. Her eyes grew wide when Kilgharrah stretched his wings. 

“Well I am not purple, am I?” Kilgharrah laughed. 

Merlin couldn’t help snickering as well. 

Morgana turned and glared at Merlin. She looked back at the dragon. “Tell me then what is the location of the source of all magick?”

“I will not.” Kilgharrah said. “You are not worthy of such knowledge. Your dark ways cause only pain and destruction. I will not help you become even more powerful. I will never tell the secret to you, Morgana.” 

“Then you shall die.” Morgana conjured a fireball in each hand and threw them at Kilgharrah. They hit the dragon and fizzled. 

Kilgharrah laughed. “Do you think you have the power and magick to kill me? You are a weak silly girl. No one can kill me. I have lived for centuries and I will live for centuries more.”

Morgana screamed in frustration and the walls of the cave start to shake. “I will have that information even if it is on your last breath.” 

“I do not believe you will get it even with my last breath. Because you will die before I do.” Kilgharrah reared back on his hind legs and looked like he was about to attack.

Merlin grabbed Morgana and dragged her back into the wine cellar and out of his reach. The door shut with a bang behind them. 

“Are you trying to get us both roasted?” Merlin yelled at Morgana. “He isn’t going to tell you and you can’t force it out of him. He told you that. Let’s just go and leave him in peace.” 

“I want to know where it is Merlin. He needs to tell me.” Morgana said with a sob. 

“It’s over Morgana. He isn’t going to give you what you want. It’s time to face facts.” Merlin said. 

Morgana started to sob harder and Merlin had to tighten his grip on her waist to get her up the stairs.      

Upstairs, the police had burst in and subdued Mordred. The young man knew better than to fight back when there were so many coppers there. If he had tried to use his magick on one some other one would have shot him dead. He sat waiting for the coppers to decide his fate when Detective Green came into the room. 

“Pendragon are you and your girl unharmed?” Gwaine asked. He looked around and saw Mordred handcuffed. 

“Yeah. No thanks to you coppers. I warned you about my sister and you didn’t listen. Guinevere got kidnapped and she could have been killed. My sister threatened her with one of those fire balls she can make.” Arthur said harshly.

“Is that true, Miss Leodegrance?” Gwaine asked. 

“Yes. She and this man kidnapped me from Club Camelot after my last set. They were in my dressing room and his sister had a ball of fire in her hand. She told me she would throw it at me if I screamed. They put me in the boot of their car. I thought they were going to take me into the woods and kill me.” Gwen said. “Why didn’t you put her in jail when Arthur told you what she did?”

“I didn’t believe him and I still don’t. No one can make fire balls appear out of nowhere and they certainly can’t hold one in their hand.” Gwaine said. “Where is Emrys? I thought he was here too.” 

“He went to the wine cellar with my sister. I think he was trying to trick her into something.” Arthur said. “He told her he had found what she was looking for.

“Did he?” Gwaine laughed. “I bet he’s down there showing her just what she’s looking for now.” 

“Detective, there isn’t any need to be lewd in front of my girl.” Arthur said. 

“Beg your pardon, Miss Leodegrance.” Gwaine apologized. 

“Detective, there is someone coming up the back stairs.” One of the officers called out. 

“It’s probably Emrys and the dame. Go see. Arrest her as soon as she is up here.” Gwaine said. “She and her thug here assaulted a police officer and kidnapped Miss Leodegrance. That will be enough to keep her in jail for a while.” 

“What about her threatening me?” Arthur asked. “Won’t she be punished for that?”

“It’s her word against yours. I’m sorry but that is the way it is.” Gwaine said. 

Merlin and Morgana stumbled up the stairs together. The officers grabbed Morgana out of Merlin’s arms. Merlin gave her to them without a fight. He followed the officers as they took her into the library where they were holding Mordred. 

“Morgana, did you see it? Did you find out the location?” Mordred asked her. 

“I saw it all right and it tried to kill me. It wouldn’t tell me anything.” Morgana said. 

“What are you talking about? It sounds like you are saying it was a real dragon or something.” Mordred said. He looked at Merlin. “What did you do to her? What is she talking about?”

“I didn’t do anything. I have no idea what she is talking about. I didn’t see anything but cobwebs and dust down there. I think she just cracked.” Merlin said. “Detective, you may want to have her put in the asylum for a while. I think she has lost her sense.”

“I think that may be a good idea, Merlin.” Gwaine said. “She does seem a wee bit mental to me. We will have to get permission from a judge but I think the Prime Minister will back us up on this, don’t you?”

“He will. I’m sure of it.” Merlin said. “It may be a better solution than prison for all concerned.”

“I agree. I will make sure he backs the plan.” Arthur said, 

“Are you two all right?” Merlin turned to ask Arthur and Gwen. 

“Yes, we are all right. I think Gwen should lie down and rest. She has been through a scare.” Arthur said. “Detective, I have to ask how did you know to come here?” 

“Miss Leodegrance’s brother called and said she was kidnapped so we assumed that it was your sister and she probably knew that you two were here looking for that statue she wanted. We just put two and two together and headed down here. The local authorities were the first on scene. You should be thanking them.” Gwaine said. 

“I will.” Arthur said. 

“We should be getting these two back to the city. They have cells waiting for them, one with bars and the other padded.” Gwaine winked at Merlin. 

“Merlin, tell them I’m not crazy.” Morgana said. “You saw it too. It knew your name. Tell them.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about. All I saw was a bunch of spiders.” Merlin shook his head and looked at Gwaine. “Detective, see that she gets the best possible treatment. I’m sure the Prime Minister would appreciate that.” 

“Let’s go.” Gwaine waved at two officers to take the prisoners to the police van waiting outside. He waited until Mordred and Morgana were out of the house. “I don’t think you will be having any more trouble from those too. Good morning by the way.”

“Good morning.” Merlin said as the Detective left with all the other officers that had come with him. “It’s been a very eventful night. I am exhausted.”  

“Merlin, what was really down in the wine cellar?” Arthur asked after they were all gone. “Was it the statue or something else?”

“If I told you the truth then Morgana wouldn’t be the only one going to a padded cell.” Merlin said cryptically. “I hope she realizes that her search is over and leaves it alone. I would hate for your sister to get any angrier over this thing.” 

“She is going to be locked up so it doesn’t matter anymore.” Arthur said. “It’s like the Detective said she won’t bother us anymore.”

Merlin nodded but he wasn’t so sure. He wondered if any cell would be able to hold her with her magick. He just hoped that he was wrong about what he was feeling.

Arthur took Gwen upstairs and found her a room she could rest in. He came back down stairs and found Merlin staring out a window in the library. 

“I thought you would try to get some sleep.” Arthur said as he came in the room. 

“No. I’m restless. We should head out as soon as Gwen feels better.” Merlin said. “I’d like to get back to the city to check on some things.” 

“I think that’s a good idea. Are you ever going to tell me what happened in the wine cellar?” Arthur asked.

“It was all very strange. Morgana started talking to the wall like there was someone there. She cracked just like I said.” Merlin shrugged. “I hear that having magick can make you lose your sense. That must have been what happened.”

Arthur wasn’t convinced but he let it go. He was more worried about getting Gwen back to Elyan. He knew he was going to get an earful from Gwen’s brother for what happened. 

Two hours later they started back to the city after clearing up the kitchen and making the beds. Gwen still seemed a little sleepy as they headed down the road. 

“You should take the night off, Gwennie. Uncle Gaius won’t mind.” Merlin said. “He may even insist.” 

“I think I might. I still have a headache from being in the boot of the car.” Gwen said. “I’m sure Elyan and Arthur will insist that I do as well.” 

“You can count on it.” Arthur said. He put his arm around her shoulders as they sat in the back seat. 

Merlin smiled into the rear view mirror at the two lovebirds. He hoped that one day he would fall in love and actually want to settle down. He knew that was well in the future for him. 

They entered the city and Merlin drove Gwen and Arthur to Gwen’s flat. Arthur practically carried Gwen up the front steps and into the building. Merlin looked around to make sure he didn’t see any shady characters before he left. He was sure the danger was over but he had a feeling that there still could be trouble ahead. 

Merlin headed over to his flat and unlocked the door as the telephone began to ring. He threw his hat on the chair and rushed to answer it. 

“Hullo?” Merlin said into the receiver.

“Emrys, its Detective Green. I have some news. Morgana Pendragon and her thug, Mordred Lothian, have escaped. We had them and put them both in holding cells after we booked them in. I don’t understand what happened. The holding cells are normally secure but when we went to move them into regular cells they had vanished. We are looking in the area for them. I just thought you should know. Do you think Arthur Pendragon should be told?” Gwaine said over the line.

“Yes. He is at Miss Leodegrance’s flat. You can reach him there. Do you think that someone let them out by accident?” Merlin asked.

“I don’t know what to think. I have already let the Prime Minister know what has happened. He was not pleased. I’m glad I don’t work for him.” Gwaine chuckled. 

“He is a hard man but I know he will understand what has happened.” Merlin said. “I think I better give my uncle the heads up as well incase either one comes to his club and tries to start trouble.” 

“Do what you think is best. We will keep looking for them and I will let you know what we find. Good night Merlin.” 

“Good night Gwaine. Thanks for letting me know the situation.” 

“Any time Merlin.” The detective said before hanging up.

Merlin dialed Gaius at Club Camelot. 

“Hello?” Gaius answered

“Uncle Gaius. Mordred and Morgana used their magick and escaped police custody. I just wanted you to know in case they showed up here.” 

“Do Gwen and Arthur know? They should be told.”

“Gwaine was going to give them a ring to tell them the news. He was also called the Prime Minister. I wouldn’t want to be him when it comes time for a promotion. That will definitely go against him.” Merlin said. 

“Maybe not. It would have been a bigger scandal if the daughter of the Prime Minister went to prison. That could be used against him in the next election.” 

“Do you think they got very far?” Merlin asked.

“If they used their magick, they could have gotten to anywhere by now. Gwaine won’t find them in the area. Did Morgana see the Golden Dragon?”

“Yes but I made everyone believe she was cracked. The dragon wasn’t about to tell her his secrets. She even threatened to kill the beast but he just laughed at her. Cheeky even for a dragon.” 

“He doesn’t fear her but he may fear you so be careful if you go back.” Gaius said. 

“I plan on going back. He didn’t tell me where the location was either.” Merlin hesitated for a moment. “Gaius, why would the dragon fear me?”

“You are the most powerful warlock there is and you are a Dragon Lord. He cannot resist you when you ask for something. It’s part of the powers you inherited from your father.” Gaius told him. 

“I wish someone had told me about this sooner. I don’t even know all the things that my powers can do. Your books have been helpful over the years but they are still things that they don’t include.” Merlin sighed. 

“Knowledge comes with age and maturity, Merlin. You can’t rush those things.” Gaius laughed. “I have to go and close for the night. Go to bed and get some rest.” 

“I will and good night, Uncle.” Merlin hung up the phone and got ready for bed. He would sort out this mess in the morning when he had a clearer head.                         

The next morning Merlin came in the office late. He sat his hat on his desk and sat in the chair. He propped his feet up and tilted his head back to look at the ceiling. There were things that he needed to get straight in his head.   

Gwaine had called him back to tell him that Morgana had escaped custody without even unlocking the door to the cell. Merlin knew it was magick but he wasn’t about to tell the detective his thoughts. The man would think he was drunk or crazy.

He wasn’t surprised that Morgana had escaped but he was concerned for the people she had put in harm’s way during the whole search for the Golden Dragon. There was bound to some retaliation at some point either from Morgana. It was just a matter of when. 

He knew he had to go back and talk to the dragon again. He still didn’t know the secret it kept. It seemed unfair after all that had happened recently. 

There was a sound from the outer office. Merlin sat up and took his feet off his desk. “Freya, is that you?”

“Yes. I’m late. Sorry.” Freya said as she hurried into the inner office. She laid the morning paper and the mail on the desk in front of him. “Was there something you needed?”

“No. I think I’m going to take a trip in a few days. I’m going to Wales for a holiday. You should take a few days for yourself. I think we could both use a break.” Merlin told her. “I have some business there and then I’m going to go see some sights.” 

“Sounds like you have been thinking of this for a while.” Freya said. “Why haven’t you said anything before now?” 

“I really hadn’t thought about it until now. We are going to close the office until I get back.” Merlin told her. “Do we have any clients that need to be handled before I go?”

“No. Business is slow again. I guess this isn’t the ‘cheating on your spouse’ season.” Freya shrugged. “”I’m going to make some tea. Want some?”

“Sure.” Merlin smiled at the pretty brunette as she turned to leave. Merlin put his feet back up on the desk and picked up the paper Freya had put on his desk.


	8. The Golden Dragon (Epiloge)

** Epilogue  **  
Early the next morning, Merlin headed south for the Pendragon country house. He hoped no one in the village remembered him from his trip with Arthur. He arrived early in the afternoon. He pulled up in the drive and went to the front door. 

He held out his hand and opened the door with a spell. The door eased open and he went inside. Merlin conjured a ball of light before he headed directly for the wine cellar. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he went to the rack in front of the secret door and said the spell to open it. He went inside and looked around. The dragon was nowhere to be seen.   

“Hello? Where are you?” Merlin called out.

“I am where I always am. Merlin, why are you here again so soon?” The dragon said from the shadows.  

“I came to ask where the location is. I was hoping since we were alone this time you would tell me.” Merlin said. 

The dragon flew down from where ever he was hiding and landed in front of Merlin. “After all that you did, why should I tell you where it is?”

“I had no choice in what happened. I had to save Gwen. Bringing Morgana here was the only way I knew to do it. She doesn’t know and she knows that you won’t ever tell her.” Merlin said. 

“But will you tell her or lead her to it by accident. She is a dark witch, Merlin. She cannot be trusted.” The dragon reminded her. 

“I realize that. She cannot follow me if she doesn’t recognize me. I have ways to disguise myself.” Merlin said. “I can make myself into an old man while I travel to the location.”

The dragon thought for a moment. “The age spell that you are speaking of will require great power. Are you sure you can accomplish it?”

“I have used it before when I was following this person or that. No one suspects an old man of being a private detective. No one paid any attention to me.” Merlin told him. 

The dragon nodded. “I will tell you but if I find out that you have betrayed my trust I can use my own magick to reach you and you will suffer the consequences. Do you understand, Merlin?”

“Yes, I understand.” Merlin said seriously. 

“Close your eyes and open your mind. I cannot tell you with words I must show it to you with magick.” Kilgharrah told him. 

Merlin put out the ball of light and closed his eyes. He held his arms out to receive the information from the dragon. 

Kilgharrah breathed on him with magick and it lifted Merlin from the ground slightly. Merlin gasped for air as the dragon’s magick filled him.

When Kilgharrah was done, Merlin fell on the ground. He shook his head and looked back at the dragon. He was still dizzy and his vision was blurry. He took a few deep breaths to regain his senses. 

“That was incredible. Thank you for giving me that gift.” Merlin said as he sat on the ground. “I will guard the secret with my life. I promise.” 

“See that you do. Now go and bother me no more. I am tired from the magick I have expended to share the secret with you. I need rest.” Kilgharrah said wearily. 

Merlin nodded and slowly stood up. He tried to conjure a ball of light and it flashed out. “Why did it do that?”

“You need time to balance you magick. It will work in a few hours. Go now. I will not ask you again.” Kilgharrah said. 

“Good bye and thank you again.” Merlin felt his way through the door into the wine cellar. The door closed on its own as soon as he passed through it. He assumed that the dragon had done that. He stumbled to the stairway and climbed slowly to the main floor. As soon as he was in the light, he moved more quickly for the front door. He shut the front door and locked it as he rushed to his car. He started the car and was on his way to the secret source of all magick. 

It took Merlin nearly two days to find the spot that the Golden Dragon had sent him to. The landscape had changed from the last time the dragon had been out of its cave. There were houses close to where it was supposed to be. That complicated matters. 

Merlin wondered if it was even still there after all this time. He knew that his father and Gaius had been there as young men but that was ages ago. What if civilization had wiped it from the face of the earth? Would that mean that magick was no longer a part of this world?

Merlin found a small hotel and did the spell to change him into an old man. He changed his clothes and went for a walk in the surrounding forest. Flashes of images came into his mind as he walked along a path deeper into the forest. The hairs on the back of his neck began to stand up as he walked deeper into the forest. Suddenly he saw a image that matched something the dragon had shown him. It was the mouth of a cave. 

Merlin looked around before he stepped inside. He conjured a ball of light and looked around. He was sure it was the right place. He could almost feel the magick pulsing around him. He walked deeper into the cave until he was surrounded by the pulsing. There were crystals embedded in the walls and ceiling. Images of the past present and future flashed on the flat sides of the crystals. 

Merlin was suddenly overwhelmed with joy at the feeling of being in the center of magick. He sat on the floor of the cave and cried tears of joy. For the first time in his life, he was not afraid of who he was. In that moment, he was magick itself.


End file.
